


The Sun God's Heart

by MaryJoeycoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, hinakage, just volleyball dorks as gods, mention of kyouhaba, prince!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: The Earth has been ruled by the Gods of the realm. They each have their part to play. Hinata runs the sun across the sky during the day. Tsukishima brings moonlight in the darkness. Daichi keeps the order in the world. Bokuto and Kuroo handle the battles and war. Kenma sees the future and balances it. Sugawara protects mothers and children from harm. And so on and so on.Yet, none of the gods couldn't see the Sun god Hinata falling in love with a mortal prince. Nor could they see how much their relationship will affect the other gods.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 264





	1. The Birth of the Prince Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have both Greek and Japanese myths mixed together. I've been inspired by both and many tales but couldn't separate them at all. So please enjoy this fusion of cultures.
> 
> And this will be a Hinakage/Kagehina fic. The other relationships will be mentioned but the main focus will be on them.

A queen bowed her head in the temple. Her hands clasp together praying to Sugawara, the god of Childbirth and Motherhood. A see-through veil laid on her head held by a simple silver crown. Her long black hair spread over her shoulders, her pale snowy skin brightens with the candles. A beautiful white nightgown hung off her slender body. She started to chant the prayer. The typical prayer she was taught to say from her mother, and her grandmother. 

"Oh please, merciful Sugawara hear my pleas," She begged. "Grant my prayer of a babe. A perfectly healthy babe for myself and the kingdom. I do not wish to be barren." 

She prayed and prayed. Tears ran down her face, her hands flatten on the temple floors but did not move from her spot. Far in the sky, Tsukishima, the god of the moon, stood in his chariot with his husband, Yamaguchi, the god of the stars. They looked down upon the mortal woman who prayed. Yamaguchi leaned forward wanting a better look. Tsukishima looked down with eyebrows pulled together.

The moon god could never figure out for the life why women begged for this. Beg for a child, go through the pain of nine months to have a baby. When some of them die in the process or the baby dies in the process. He never understood. Tsukishima sighed knowing how much of a hassle this will be. Since she was a queen asking for a child that means the main gods will have counsel. To decide whether Sugawara should grant her a child. Kenma, the god of Fate and Future, will tell if either the brand new babe will be good for the world of horrible for it. Those meetings were never Tsukishima's favorites.

He wanted a simple night tonight. He wanted to ride the chariot across the sky, watch Yamaguchi create new star patterns to entertain the humans. Then go back to their palace once Hinata, the god of the Sun, takes over. That's all he wanted but he has to deal with this. They transported themselves to the throne room, leaving a little bit of themselves to keep the moon and the stars in the sky.

The other gods appeared, sitting in their seats. Kiyoko, the goddess of the Ocean, sat in her coral throne brushing back her hair. Next to her stood Yachi, goddess of Lakes and Rivers, who was brushing off water droplets of her skirts. Daichi, the god of Balance and Order, and Sugawara sat in their thrones in the middle, holding hands to show their power together. Oikawa, the god of Love and Beauty, arrived with Iwaizumi, the god of the Underworld and riches. Kuroo, the god of Warfare and Wisdom, arrived with his best friend, Bokuto, the god of the Untamed War. Their lovers, Kenma and Akaashi, the god of Springtime and Flowers behind them. The others came after, Hinata falling down from the sky on his face. He groaned pushing himself up.

"Another Queen or King?" Oikawa asked, sitting down.

"Queen," Sugawara replied.

Oikawa hummed, wondering where this will go.

"Another one?" Hinata asked, jumping on his throne while rubbing his nose.

"It's King Akira's wife," Sugawara said.

The other gods frowned.

They knew of King Akira from the Kageyama clan. He raised from the ranks by killing or using his knowledge to trick his brothers to take the throne. He later took the lands of the other Lords for a larger kingdom. The kingdom was growing more and more every day but no heir to the new kingdom. King Akira took Queen Yua for her beauty and family name. He hoped for plenty of sons of her but she proved to be barren, so he goes to mistresses for sons. 

"Does she want a child to save her neck?" Kuroo asked.

Sugawara shook his head. He would've known that the second she prayed.

"She feels no love for the king," Oikawa said, sighing sadly. "I imagine she wants the child for herself. I sense she will love the child with all her being."

"A noble thing, right?" Yachi asked, keeping her voice quiet.

Daichi frowned, "Kenma what happens if we grant her a child?"

"It's not an if, you will grant her a child," Kenma said, putting his hands out revealing a pregnant Queen Yua. "A son who bares her looks but his father's wits."

"So another King Akira?" Hinata asked, frowning.

This seemed to unease the other gods. They don't need another war nor another cruel leader. Not when King Akira barely pays attention to his subjects as it is.

"No," Kenma said.

"Then give her a child. She wants it and the kingdom needs it." Tsukishima said. Wanting nothing more than this to be over with.

"Hold on," Sugawara said to the moon god. "How will the son be, Kenma?"

"He will grow up nineteen human years locked inside the castle. He will learn the twisted versions of his father's reign but the crown will never touch his head. The kingdom will fall apart much like Alexander the Great." Kenma said.

"There's something more, isn't there?" Bokuto asked him.

Kenma's eyes looked towards Hinata before looking back down at his hands. Kuroo caught the look but never said anything. Instead, he hid his grin behind his hand, waiting to see how this will unfold.

"And of Queen Yua?" Oikawa asked.

"She will die during childbirth," Kenma said.

Iwaizumi felt all eyes on him since that was his realm. He just held his head up knowing there is nothing he could do about that.

"Then why will he be born at all?" Hinata asked, confused.

"His fate is intertwined with someones on Earth," Kenma said.

Oikawa eyes narrowed at the palm. A picture formed clearly, a young male with straight black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Oikawa could tell how pretty this boy will become. He's saddened that he will never marry his true love. Although, Oikawa is shocked that he could feel a love story already from him. Kenma looked over at Oikawa with his cat-like eyes. Telling him to keep hush about that. Oikawa did so, leaning back in his throne.

"Will it be good for him to be born?" Kiyoko asked him.

Kenma nodded.

"Go ahead, Suga," Daichi said.

Sugawara disappeared with a flash. The other gods stayed in their thrones wanting to know more but the sphere was put away. Kenma just laid back in his throne looking at the wall across from him. Kuroo looked towards Hinata with his eyebrows raised. He wondered what this small god caught Kenma's attention during the mortal prince's future. What will happen between them?

Ah well, he will find out soon.

\---

The Queen still kept her body down, praying and praying. She felt the tears pouring down thinking she will never have a child. But a light caught her attention she looked up to see the very god she was praying to stand there. His soft, silver curls hung by his face. He wore a white chiton with golden jewelry. A simple black beauty mark underneath his eye. He was very beautiful but the Queen could feel the power radiating off of him.

"Have you come to tell me I'm barren?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"No," Sugawara shook her head. "I've come to tell you will have a babe. A boy who will have your looks but your husband's wits."

The woman smiled, "When! Now?"

"The next full moon, the king will take you to bed. That is when I will bless you with the child."

She quickly put her hands over her stomach, still smiling. Sugawara chewed on his bottom lip. He could tell that she would've been a great mother. A doting, loving and caring mother. He would've blessed with her with nothing but happy times with the child. Yet, she will have no memories nor the child will have no memories of a mother. Sugawara wondered why the forces made childbirth so tough and cruel.

"What troubles you, merciful Sugawara?" The queen asked, worriedly."Do you see a cruel life for my child?"

"Not your child, Queen." He replied.

"It is me?"

Sugawara looked away, "The Fate god says you will go the Iwaizumi's realm after the prince is born."

"And my son? Will he live long after me?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Nineteen years."

The queen looked down at her stomach, "Can I ask of something for you?"

"Go ahead."

"Give my son your protection from both mortals and gods," She whispered. "No harm to him, please."

"Of course," Sugawara said, looking back at her. "I will also ask the god of Death to grant you a minute with the new babe."

"Thank you." 

\---

The gods watched with baited breaths. They waited until Tsukishima brought the next new moon into the skies. Oikawa blessed the Queen with extra beauty for the night so the King would take her to bed. Later on the night, Sugawara whispered 'nine months'. They have to wait for nine months for the new prince of the Kageyama clan. 

Each of the gods took watch or gave the Queen blessings. Hinata watched over her during the day, blessing her with clear skies whenever he could. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watched her during the night making sure she was getting enough sleep. Akaashi made sure to bless with her beautiful flowers and asking his court to give her fresh fruit and grains. Iwaizumi made sure no death made way towards the Queen. Kuroo and Bokuto won the wars for the King so the Queen could rest easy. Kiyoko made sure plenty of food went into the nets of the people. Yachi made sure to bless fresh water for the Queen and her people.

Then the night finally came for the prince to be born. The Queen and her handmaidens were locked in a room to keep away everyone. The Queen was laid on the bed, staring up at the sky. It was as if she challenged anyone who dares to take the child away from her. It took hours, long painful hours before the prince was born. The prince wails were heard throughout the castle and heavens. The Queen laid back on the bed, heavily breathing.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the god of Death in the room. She pushed herself up waiting to see her child before she goes to the Underworld. She weakly held out her hands for the child. The handmaidens quickly passed the child towards the Queen. She leaned against the wall with a smile. The child calmed down in the Queen's arms. The child took a hold of the Queen's fingers, swinging along with his waving fist.

The gods surrounded them invisible to the eye. Oikawa had to close his eyes for the love of the mother was too strong. Even for him when they knew her fate. Sugawara pressed his lips together wanting nothing more than call off the god of Death. Yet, the only god seemed enchanted by the child was Hinata.

He leaned forward feeling as if he was being tugged towards the baby. His brown eyes watched the chubby baby giggle in the mother's arms. His chest felt light and something fluttered around in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to reach forward to take the child for himself. He was stopped by a hand on his back. He looked back to see Daichi shaking his head no. Hinata frowned but turned back to the baby.

"Tobio." The Queen whispered.

 _Tobio,_ Hinata repeated in his head. He couldn't help but repeat more and more in his head.

"His fate is sealed with ours," Kenma said. "Tobio will change the heavens."

All gods snapped their heads towards him but Hinata. Kenma refused to meet any of their eyes. His eyes glanced towards Hinata before looking at Kuroo. Kuroo just nodded before leaning back towards the wall. 

The Queen kissed Tobio's forehead, "Remember you will always have Sugawara's protection and mine, Tobio. Mama will always be watching no gods that can stop me. I will fight every single one of them to keep you safe. Never forget that."

 _Not only Suga's_ , Hinata thought. _Mine too._

Then she took her final breath with her final word as: "Tobio."

Kenma disappeared in a flash, leaving behind his words for the other gods. One by one, the other gods left. Hinata was the only one who stayed behind. He stayed until the next day when he came back to Tobio once Tsukishima took the skies. 

Hinata found himself attached to the new prince. Barely leaving his side since his birth. Keeping his silent promise to the late Queen of protecting Tobio.


	2. The Childhood of Prince Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata kept his promise to the late Queen and his own. He kept watching over the Prince, barely leaving his side unless it was for his sun chariot duty. Otherwise, he stayed with the Prince could barely keep himself away.

Hinata floated over the crib, holding the sleeping prince. He turned his head to the side wondering why he couldn't stay away from the boy. He was chubby with black hair, plump lips that are usually a straight line or frowning. Then his beautiful blue eyes. They were like the sky, always reflecting his emotions. The color even changes with his emotions. Hinata was always able to tell if Tobio was going to throw a fit, laugh, cry, or smile. Hinata just didn't understand how others didn't.

He thought Tobio's nurses and caregivers were horrible. They don't know what Tobio likes. They don't know what Tobio hates the window open during the night because he gets that annoyed face whenever it happens. Nor does he care for being buddled like a burrito because he will wrestle out of it no matter what. Nor do they know that the amount of milk they give him is never enough. And Tobio could care less for the shiny, jingly toys they give him. 

Hinata would have fired them on the spot. Yet, Hinata just waited for them to leave to replace Tobio hated things with things he actually cared about. He stole milk for him, he closed the windows and unburritoed him and everything else. Now, Hinata just waited until Tobio woke up once he sailed across the sky. 

Which should be soon. He felt Tsukishima shrink away from the sky with Yamaguchi. Hinata sighed knowing he will have to be split away from Tobio once more. He really didn't want that. In fact, he hates whenever he separates with Tobio. He no longer feels whole. He feels empty or missing a piece. His heart breaks every time he leaves. In his entire immortal life, he feels empty.

Yet only complete with Tobio.

"You're spoiling him." Sugawara's voice said.

Hinata looked toward the side to see him standing there. A small smile crossed Tobio's face. The sun god quickly looked down at Tobio to see him smile feeling light by seeing it. 

"Am not," Hinata replied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I see what you do for when once backs are turned. I see you keeping all cruel creatures away from him once he's brought outside." Sugawara said.

"He's a baby, Suga. What else am I going to do?"

"When was the last time you stayed at your palace?"

"I dunno."

Sugawara grinned.

"I think your attendants miss you." The silver boy said, still grinning.

"I'll see them tomorrow," Hinata replied.

"And what if little Tobio misses you?"

"He doesn't even know I am here."

Sugawara chuckled, "You know, babies and animals always know we're near. They can see us, hear us and sense us."

Hinata's eyes widen.

"Then again," The silver-haired man laughed. "Tobio may like being spoiled by you."

"Not spoiling him, Suga." Hinata sighed.

"Sure you aren't. I just wouldn't tell Tsukishima what you're doing. He'll never let you hear the end of it."

\---

Hinata watched from his sun chariot. A small smile crossed his face looking at Tobio. The small child is sitting on the nurse's lap, playing with the flowers. Flowers he begged Akaashi to grow for Tobio. Akaashi called them sunflowers and they quickly became Tobio's favorite. Sure, Hinata had to face teasing from Akaashi but if he gets to see this smile then he doesn't care.

Okay, so maybe the sun god is spoiling the child. He begged Oikawa for answers but the brunette walked away with grins and smirks. Hinata even asked Yamaguchi to create a new star pattern for Tobio. Tobio loved that more because he watched the stars move around. He begged Kenma for more future insights of Tobio's life only his friend never gave it to him. Which is something he did not want to hear.

The sun god turned his head to the side, watching the child swing around the flowers around him. Hinata wanted nothing more than this day to be over with. He can't make the day shorter, it would make Tsukishima angry. And it would make Daichi angry also and he would feel the unbalanced of the world. Hinata has to admit that Daichi is really scary whenever he's angry. Way scarier than Tsukishima and the other war gods.

Only one person beats him, Sugawara. His angry is true rare but dangerous.

Hinata chewed on his bottom lip. What if he leaves the chariot behind? He can simply leave a piece of himself in here and let it fly across the sky. No one has to know about it. All he has to do is just keep the chariot across the sky. Hinata has never done this, he's always stayed in his chariot for the twelve hours because that's how it goes. And he has never had a reason to leave. But Tobio is down there.

It is selfish of him to want to go there to watch Tobio. To see the smile on his face, to hear the joyful laughter or be near him. Hinata wondered if the other gods had this problem with any humans. He wonders if they were too attached to a human, to the point where they can't leave them. Hinata started to feel like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. The pair of gods are barely apart, you can always find the other lurking behind them. A thing Hinata found annoying. Now he is doing the same thing with Tobio.

He looked around as if anyone was looking for him. Then he disappeared in a flash leaving a piece of him in the chariot. He appeared in front of Tobio, who was waving the flower around as if it was a sword. Hinata smiled brightly, allowing the sun to shine brighter. The nurse covered her eyes looking up at the sky with an eyebrow raised. The sun god ignored her as he laid on his stomach, arms crossed watching Tobio.

Tobio crawled out of her lap, wanting more of the flowers. Hinata's heart stopped in his chest. Each crawl brought Tobio closer to Hinata. The orange-haired boy is holding his breath hoping Tobio doesn't notice him. Then a part of him cursed himself. He would want nothing more than for Tobio to notice him. He wants the small child to see him or to acknowledge him in any way. 

Hinata waved his hand over the sunflowers. He embedded his powers, wanting to overtake Akaashi's just for a bit. The small yellow flowers turned large and darker yellow. Tobio squealed seeing the bigger ones. He dropped the smaller ones and made grabby hands at the bigger sunflowers. Hinata smiled. He plucked one and handed it to Tobio. The small black-haired boy took it bringing close to him. The large sunflower covered his face. 

_You're spoiling him._ Sugawara's voice cut in his head.

Hinata sighed, knowing that he is. He weak for Tobio's smile. Hinata wonders what would happen when Tobio grows up. Would Hinata still be weak? Would Tobio's smile bring him down to his knees? Would he still give Tobio everything he's ever wanted? The short answer is yes. Hinata knows he will do that. After all, Kenma said he has nineteen human years. Hinata has no idea what means. But he plans to spend those nineteen human years with him.

 _You know, babies and animals always know we're near. They can see us, hear us and sense us._ Sugawara's words came back to him.

Is that true? Hinata wondered. Can Tobio tell that he is here? That he is sitting across from him. That he gave him the bigger sunflowers just because. Hinata inched closer wanting to be closer to him.

"Tobio," Hinata whispered.

The baby stopped moving, looking straight at Hinata. He tossed the sunflower hitting Hinata in the face. A laugh erupted from the baby when Hinata scrunched his nose. Hinata gave another flower to Tobio. Tobio took it and swatted it in Hinata's face, laughing the entire time. Hinata stayed there smiling large.

\---

Tobio was a year old when he started to walk. He was stubborn and wanted the ball across the room. His nannies weren't watching him instead they were focused on knitting or cleaning his room. Hinata sat on the ground next to Tobio, allowing more sunlight into the playroom. Tobio looked at Hinata bouncing the ball between them. Hinata knocked it back over with his finger. Tobio always had a big smile each time. 

But Tobio tossed the ball too hard and flew past Hinata. The Sun god had barely time to catch the ball for Tobio. Tobio looked at the ball then towards his nannies. His plump lips turned into a frown. His blue eyes turned stormy allowing Hinata to know that there a fit insue. But instead, Tobio pressed his hands flat trying to get on his feet. Hinata watched with his eyes narrowed wondering what he is doing. 

Tobio let out a frustrated noise. Hinata appeared in front of him in a flash. Without thinking, he took ahold of Tobio's hands by his pointer fingers. He willed himself to be cold, not hot like the sun as he usually is. He helped Tobio on his feet. Tobio, stubborn as ever, pulled away from Hinata and took one step forward. He fell on his face but got back up. Hinata stayed away like Tobio's wish, from the whines and garbles told him, and watched Tobio. He looked for any danger that would come for Tobio. 

Hinata couldn't help but smile as the stumbling child walked. Tobio reached his object, holding it up for Hinata to see. Hinata just smiled. Tobio's little legs couldn't take the weight of his body, Hinata jumped forward to catch Tobio. He didn't wait for his body to cool down, he only wanted to keep him from hurting himself. But once Tobio landed in his arms his skin didn't burn or scream. Instead, he just sat there smiling at Hinata.

"You're not burning?" Hinata asked him.

Tobio reached over, slapping Hinata's face. Hinata took that as 'duh'.

\---

Hinata was there for Tobio's first word. He sat in the playroom waiting for the nurses to leave because he wanted Tobio for himself. Tobio found himself trying to show Hinata how to toss a ball. Yet it always fell on his face but that didn't stop him. Hinata would watch, he would grab the ball if it rolled away from Tobio. He would chase Tobio because he wanted too. And Tobio loved it when he won the chasing game. The sun god found himself enjoying the competition.

Which leads them to know. The nannies left to grab something which means Hinata and Tobio can have fun. Tobio loved it whenever Hinata would race him or toss the ball between them. He loved it whenever Hinata slammed the ball in the ground after the toss. Tobio beat Hinata in the race towards the crib. He looked at the sun god with bright blue eyes almost look like the sky.

"Won!" Tobio shouted, happily.

Hinata blinked, completely shocked by what just happened.

"What?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Won!" Tobio repeated.

"Yeah, you won."

"Won! Won! Won!" 

Hinata snorted as he leaned closer. Wanting nothing more than to hear his voice again and again. Even if he said the same thing over and over again. Hinata was fine with that.

\---

Hinata first experienced possessiveness over Tobio when he was ten. The sun god kept himself hidden from the boy once he has gotten older. He finally stopped revealing himself after his eighth birthday, gifting him with a volleyball. A sun was painted on both sides and Hinata's kanji from his sun temple. Then he slipped into the shadows. It pained Hinata at first. He hated how sad Tobio looks on somedays when he looked at volleyball. He also hated how Tobio seemed lonely in the castle with him gone now.

It took everything in him not to run forward and take Tobio away with him. 

Now, he watches from the distance never feeling whole. His chest feels empty, his sunlight isn't as bright. Nor does he smile as often. Even in council meetings for brand children of kings and queens, he's silent and leaning back. Only voting whenever he needs too. He could feel the stares from both Oikawa and Sugawara. Hinata chose to ignore them. 

Hinata just watches Tobio from far away. He took the empty feeling with him.

Tobio played in the backyard, tossing the volleyball above his head. His black hair moved with the wind, his snowy skin never tanned with Hinata's sunlight but his blue eyes trained on the volleyball above. Hinata smiled knowing that look. It was the look he had from taking his first steps. It was the look he had when he first held the volleyball in his hands. It was the look when he first wrote, his first sentence, and everything serious to him. All the challenges Tobio faced, he had that look.

But a thing caught his eye. It was his father marching towards Tobio. That doesn't make sense, his father refuses to approach him because of how much he looks like his mother. Hinata slowed his chariot without realizing, causing the day to stretch longer. Hinata leaned forward only focusing on their conversation. He blocked out everything else from his ears. Even the questions from the gods why the sun chariot stopped moving. 

"Father." Tobio nodded, keeping the volleyball close to his chest.

"Tobio, walk with me." His father said.

Tobio followed him walking slowly behind him. The black-haired boy looked down, not wanting to meet his father's eyes. 

"You know, Tobio," His father said with a stern face. "I worked hard for my kingdom. I married your mother because she was young and should've had more children, yet she only left me with you. My one heir. You have to marry so we have many more. Our kingdom will last."

"Marry?" Tobio asked.

Without thinking, the sun burns brighter and hotter. He felt the sea boil, the crops catching on fire and people's skin burn. Hinata looked down at the king with hatred filling his eyes. Hinata gripped tightly on the edges of the chariot, snapping them into two. Tobio looked up at the sun, covering his eyes with a pout.

"Yes, Tobio. Marriage. The moment your wife is able to bear children you must give me more heirs. None of my bastards will do. They do not have noble blood in them." His father's aid.

"Then why have them at all?" Hinata growled.

"Whatever you say, Father. I will do." Tobio said, pouting again.

Hinata disappeared in a flash with the sun still burning. He appeared in Oikawa's palace. He walked past Oikawa and Iwaizumi's children and servants, knowing that he is burning the floor with his footsteps. He burst through the main bedroom with a loud huff. Iwaizumi was pushed off of Oikawa, shirtless and Oikawa's robes hung off his pale shoulders. They both looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

"You could knock, Sho-chan." Oikawa sighed, fixing his robes.

"Tobio can't marry anyone!" Hinata shouted.

Iwaizumi frowned, "What?"

"Make him not marry anyone," Hinata said, pointing towards Oikawa.

"I am not the god of Marriage, Sho-chan. I am the god of Love and Beauty. If you wanna stop marriages then find Mad Dog-chan." Oikawa said.

Hinata looked down at his feet, "Then tell Tobio's father that he can't marry for nothing. Or make Kentaro do it." 

"I can," Oikawa said, tapping his chin. "But what if King Akira doesn't listen? After all, he thinks of me weak and useless as a god."

"Then make him," Hinata growled, taking a step forward.

Iwaizumi put himself between Oikawa and Hinata, glaring down Hinata. The glare made Hinata shake some of the anger he was feeling. And he took a step back, horrified that he was going to attack Oikawa. Sure, Oikawa can be pushy and annoying but he always was there for Hinata whenever he needed help. Hinata looked away not wanting to meet their eyes.

"It's okay, Iwa-chan. Sho-chan is going to hurt me," Oikawa said, walking past him. "I can ask Mad Dog-chan to help but we are going to need a reason why King Akira can't marry his son off."

Hinata pressed his lips.

"And I can't say that the sun god is in love with his son. He would lose it and try to marry you two in an instant if it meant more power." Oikawa said, smiling.

"L-LOVE! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Hinata shouted, voice cracking.

Iwaizumi snorted from behind Oikawa, "How about Oikawa tells him that Tobio belongs to one of the gods." 

Hinata nodded, "No marriage for him."

"No marriage." Iwaizumi said.

"Unless you want to marry him but I would wait. Kenma would tell us if you two are meant for marriage." Oikawa said, grinning.

Hinata stomped his foot and marched away from the two laughing gods behind him. He felt his face burning bright red as they teased him. But he thought about Tobio not marrying anyone. Which made him very happy. Even if it meant the other gods know about what happened here. It was worth it if Tobio was still in his sights and not some other persons.

\---

Yet, Hinata never has spoken to Tobio. Not even after Tobio was banned from marriage by Kentaro. Even telling a fib that Sugawara will never bless Tobio with an heir. He watched from afar. He watched as Tobio ran away from his lessons. He watched as Tobio stole extra milk for himself. He watched as Tobio hit the volleyball until his hand bruised. He watched as Tobio shrink away from attention by both girls and boys. He watched as Tobio tried to run away on horseback only to be caught by the knights of his castle. He also watched Tobio as he stared at the paintings of his mother, never getting any answers about her.

Then one day, Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Tobio was seventeen when Hinata wanted to see Tobio again showing himself as he has done before.

He wanted to talk to Tobio, face to face. A talk where Tobio could remember. A talk where Hinata could finally feel whole with Tobio by his side. He went down to Earth, wearing the mortal clothing. Trying to blend it but it was hard with the small halo glow around his body. But that day, he was crushed in the ground by someone. He looked up meeting the blue eyes, the same eyes he became obsessed with.

"Tobio?" Hinata asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have more Kagehina moments which I am happy about! I've planned their meeting and day. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> And yes, I want Kentaro to be the god of Marriage because I think he would be the one who would only bless the marriage if it was true in his eyes.


	3. A Day in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata really didn't think this through. Nor did he think that Kageyama would be so pushy and bossy. Nor did he think that he would really like it. Hinata just tries to be calm and collected throughout the whole day.
> 
> Yet it's hard to calm and collected when Kageyama is so pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been struggling with how I wanted this to go but now I know how this chapter is going to play out!

"Tobio." Hinata breathed.

Tobio looked down at him with wide blue eyes then he frowned. Hinata couldn't help but feel so nervous with him around. Hinata knew if he has a heart at the moment then it would be beating out of his chest. But he couldn't look away from Tobio. His beautiful blue eyes glaring down at him. Sure, Tobio looked angry and annoyed but Hinata didn't want to look away. Nor did he want to push Tobio away from him.

"Sorry, but you were in my way," Tobio said, standing up.

"I was in your way?" Hinata asked, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, you were." He snapped. "Standing there and everything."

"Well, why weren't you paying attention? I mean no one wants a manic running around to randomly hit strangers!"

Tobio crossed his arms, "I wasn't paying attention because I was being chased."

"Chased? Why?"

"TOBIO! PRINCE TOBIO!" People shouted.

Tobio face dropped as he looked around. Hinata knew that look. It was the same look Lev, Bokuto and Kuroo have when they cause trouble in the heavens and got caught by Daichi. He knew that look too well. He knew it when Tanaka and Nishinoya caused trouble on Earth and got caught by Daichi. All of them don't want to be caught. Hinata didn't want Tobio to be caught by whoever is calling for him. 

"I know a place where you can hide," Hinata said.

"You do?" Tobio asked, unsure.

"PRINCE TOBIO!" The voice shouted again.

"Show me, please," Tobio begged.

Hinata grabbed Tobio's wrist and dragged him behind himself. Tobio was able to keep up with him. Hinata blamed it on Tobio's long legs to be able to keep up with him. Though, Hinata has another time to be angry about the long legs. Hinata needed a hiding place Tobio and him otherwise this would be pointless. Hinata's eyes looked around for anything to hide. But he couldn't think with the people calling out Tobio's name.

So, he resorted to the thing he wanted to avoid. Hinata took a deep breath before turning to the left. He followed the ridges of the Earth. Closer to the Earth, the closer he was to Nishinoya, the god of the Earth. Hinata closed his eyes trusting that he wouldn't run into anything. Right now he needs to keep Tobio near him. He wants to talk to him again just once. That's all Hinata begs for.

"Noya," Hinata whispered. "Please, I need to find a place. I want to talk to him, please Noya. Just this once."

The ground rumbled underneath their feet but far away Hinata saw a cave forming. He smiled wide seeing it. He thought of ways to thank Nishinoya later but right now he has a chance. He has a chance to be with Tobio again. They ran inside the cave pressing themselves against the wall. Hinata closed his eyes and begged for the humans to run pass the cave. Sure enough, they did. None of them looked into the brand new cave that Nishinoya formed.

Hinata looked back towards Tobio with a small smile. Tobio looked back at him in amazement, grateful for what happened just then. Tobio pushed himself off the cave wall looking around. He took everything in with curious blue eyes. Hinata sunk down until he sat down on the ground. His hands touched the dirt around them. The orange-haired boy looked at Tobio with a small smile.

Tobio ran his hands along the cave. Hinata turned his head to the side looking at his long fingers. Tobio created a design on the cave walls with his fingers. Tobio turned back to face Hinata with an eyebrow raised. Hinata licked his lips waiting for Tobio to say something. 

"I've looked across the castle for years," Tobio said. "And I've never seen this cave before."

"Are you sure? It's been there, trust me." Hinata quickly said.

Tobio frowned, "Why aren't you freaking out? You heard them call me a prince and I mentioned something about a castle. Most people would be freaking out if they found out who I am."

Hinata pressed his lips together. He didn't know how to respond because he knows Tobio. He knows about everything about him. Though, he knows if he tells that to Tobio then it would be creepy. Hinata knew that he would be creeped out if anyone said that to him. If he was human of course. As the Sun-god, everyone knew everything about him. They knew his birth story and every other story of him. But right now, Hinata isn't the sun god. He is the human sitting across Tobio, the boy he's been thinking about for a really long time.

"I didn't," Hinata paused. "I didn't think it's what you wanted."

"And you know what I want?" Tobio asked.

"No," Hinata lied. "I knew the look on your face. My . . . brothers get the same look when they are trying to run away from adults."

Tobio smiled slightly, "I'm not running away."

"Then why did you leave the castle?"

Tobio sat down across from Hinata. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his arms over his knees looking at the orange-haired boy. Hinata took notice of how much he looks like his mother. His slender face, dark blue eyes, snowy pale skin, and straight black hair. Everything about his face screams his mother but his body isn't hers. Instead of the petite, willowy frame like Queen Yua. His frame is muscular and taller than she was. Another key difference is the eyes, they may be the same color but Tobio has a fierce glare. They aren't as soft or kind as Queen Yua.

"I needed to get away from _him_." Tobio hissed.

"Him?" Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side.

"My father. He's been worse than ever." Tobio sighed. "But I don't know I'm telling you."

"You can trust me, Tobio. I mean who else am I going to tell?"

"I don't even know your name. So how can I tell you anything?"

Hinata laughed, "Got me there. My name is Hinata."

"Like the sun god?"

Hinata's eyes widen. Man, why didn't he give him a different name? This would have gone another route if he just has given him the name only the gods knew him as. Hinata calmed down and flashed a smile with a nod.

"Yeah, my father is a priest for the sun god. We took his name for the last name, you know?" Hinata asked as he leaned forward. "But my family calls me Shouyou." 

"Shouyou?" Tobio asked.

Hinata felt his stomach be filled with butterflies when Tobio said his given name. He didn't know why but he wanted Tobio to say it again. It was better than when Sugawara or Oikawa saying his name. Hinata wished he would have said his given name if he knew that it was going to feel when Tobio said it. He chewed on his bottom lip and nodded towards Tobio.

"The servants said that my mother gave me my name," Tobio smiled. "Who gave you yours?"

Hinata thought about Asahi, the sky god. The whole reason why Hinata and Tsukishima exist today. Together, he and Nishinoya gave them their names. Nishinoya liked to call Hinata and Tsukishima their sons, Asahi and his, because their love created them. Although Tsukishima hates it when Nishinoya tells him that.

"My dad." Hinata smiled.

Tobio looked down at his feet.

"I have an idea." Hinata jumped to his feet.

"Idea?" Tobio asked, confused.

"Let's go out in the town. We could have fun and hang out." 

"The town?"

"Yeah! They have these things called meat buns which is god by the way. But you could a lot of fun if we go to town today."

Tobio bit on his bottom lip.

"Unless you're scared." Hinata smiled.

"I'm not scared. I don't get scared." Tobio snapped.

"Then let's go," Hinata held out his hand. "Otherwise you are scared."

Tobio called him a few unclean names but grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata pulled Tobio to his feet. They held onto each other's hands for longer than they should have. Yet neither of them said anything to each other. Instead, they locked eyes with each other. Dark blue eyes and brown eyes. Hinata could feel the sun become brighter by being closer to Tobio. It's been so long that Hinata forgot how close they could be causing the sun to shine brighter. Hinata remembers the time he almost set the farms on fire because of Tobio smiling at him.

Hinata let go of Tobio's hand with a deep sigh. Tobio gulped looking away with his face reddening. Hinata motioned out of the cave with a jerk of his head. Tobio followed him out of the cave. Hinata wanted to think of anything but what had just happened. Instead, he focused on the sun shining on his skin. The relaxing burn allowing him to think of his sun chariot. Oh if the other gods could see him now.

He knows what they would say. Yamaguchi would tell him to be himself while Tsukishima would scoff before turning his back. Bokuto and Kuroo would cheer him on loudly while their partners Akaashi and Kenma try to reel them in. He imagines that Oikawa is going to tease Hinata until the end of time. Though, Hinata would like to keep Lev, the god of Chaos and Disorder away from him trying to get closer to Tobio.

Not saying Hinata doesn't like his _very_ tall friend because he does. But Hinata has been away from Tobio so long that he wants to spend as much time with Tobio as he could. So he is planning to keep this away from the gods as he could. 

That meaning he needs to keep his distance from Oikawa because he will say it out loud without thinking.

They reached the town. Hinata knew it by heart by now. He knew it because of his temple being on the cliff where the sun rises. It's loud and busy with music always being played within the streets. The houses are stacked next to each other to keep everyone in the town as one being. There are people with open shops selling food, spices, clothing, and jewelry. Children run past them, some are almost naked but laughing regardless. Some elders sat underneath a roof waving a fan in front of them. On one road let to the theatre house with people rushing down there.

"Woah," Tobio said, amazed.

Hinata looked over at him. Tobio's dark blue eyes are sparkling, a small smile graced his features. Hinata knew that this face is only reserved for volleyball. Every single time Tobio perfected his skills or made sure to keep up with his training and when it goes right. Or when he scores an extra egg on top of his pork curry or get a large cup of milk. Tobio looked around with the same sparkle in his eye.

"This is the town?" Tobio asked.

"Yup!" Hinata nodded. "They call it Delos, named for the sun god."

"Delos. I never knew the name of this town."

"Wait, really? Your tutors never told you?"

Tobio frowned, "No. My lessons revolve around my father and conquests. The only things I truly know are those."

Hinata looked over towards him. Tobio glanced over. He seemed upset that Hinata is looking over at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting his bottom lip out. The orange-haired boy found that very endearing. Which isn't what Tobio is going for but he doesn't need to know that Hinata thinks that it is. Hinata cleared his throat, jerking his head towards the stands.

"Then let's check out those. I actually like walking around. It's fun and we can find the meat buns." Hinata said as he rubbed his hands together.

Tobio nodded.

He seemed nervous all of a sudden. Hinata is taken aback by this reaction. This isn't the Tobio he knows. Tobio goes headfirst into different things. He could care less about what people think about him. Hinata once watched Tobio pass out in his pork curry bowl only to rush to sword practice with the food on his face and still wearing his sleep clothing. He did the sword practice with his chin up even when the people around him laughed. Now watching Tobio is scared and staying in one place with the color of his face is gone.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno," Tobio gulped. "My stomach feels weird and my hands are sweating. I never had this. Is this normal?"

"Sometimes, you're nervous."

"Make it stop, Hinata."

Hinata frowned, "I can't do that. I would love too but I can't."

"Then what do I do?"

"Well, what usually calms you down?"

Tobio turned bright red.

"I'm not going to judge, Tobio." Hinata jumped in front of Tobio. "To calm me down, I like to think of things that scared me more than the current situation. Ah, it works like a charm."

Tobio sighed, "I like to look at jewelry. They're really pretty and I like to see the different designs."

Hinata smiled. He grabbed Tobio by the hand, ignoring the slight sweat and pulled him towards the jewelry stalls. Tobio almost cursed him but stopped. His eyes traced over the jewelry looking at them. They are golden, silver and copper all different shapes and designs. There were leather-bound necklaces and bracelets. Small and larges rings even earrings were in different sizes. Some held emeralds or diamonds. They each held delicate designs and mixed with other jewels.

The orange-haired boy looked away the jewelry to see Tobio. They were still holding the hands of each other but Tobio didn't pull away. Instead, his eyes stayed on the necklace section smiling at them. Hinata didn't know this look. This is something entirely different and Hinata likes it. Tobio looks at peace and very happy. His eyes were tracing each jewel with intensity. He feels as if he learned something new about Tobio and he likes it very much. So much so that Oikawa must feel how Hinata is feeling wherever he is.

Tobio's eyes are stuck on one piece of jewelry. A golden ring with a blue lapis scarab on top. It's not very attractive when you first look at it nor does it catch your eye. So it's a bit confusing to Hinata why Tobio likes it so much. Hinata pressed his lips. Tobio reached out to grab it, smiling as if it's precious glass art. He spun it around his hand. Tobio let go of Hinata's hand and ran his finger along the scarab jewel.

"Ah, I see you have good taste, young man." An elderly woman said. She looked at Tobio smiling who looked up shocked. "This is an amulet ring from the Egyptian markets. Very common in that area but not here."

"An amulet ring?" Tobio asked.

"It gives protection to the wearer," Hinata said.

"Yes, protection. Do you wish to have it, young man? It only cost thirty silver pieces." She asked. "It would look very nice against your hand."

"I wish but I don't have any money," Tobio said.

Hinata put his hand behind his back forming money. He then put it on the table with the woman smiling. Tobio looked over at Hinata with wide eyes. Hinata just took the ring from Tobio's hands. He slipped it in Tobio's pointer finger. Tobio looked down at the ring with a small smile. Hinata still held onto Tobio's hand and it felt nice with his. The long, slender pale hand is a striking comparison to the short, small tan hand. Hinata poured some of his powers into the ring to protect Tobio from all harm that could come his way.

"I hope you enjoy your purchase boys." She said.

Hinata gave her a large smile showing off his teeth. Hinata grabbed Tobio's hand and pulled him along to explore Delos. Tobio enjoyed the music dancing along if he knew. Hinata is taken aback by how many dances Tobio knew and how he dragged Hinata without realizing who he pulled along. Tobio caught eyes every time he danced to the music. Sometimes it was Hinata watching instead of dancing with others. 

Tobio moved with the music. Each string instrument, the horns, the bells, and the drums played the Delos' folk music. Tobio knew how to use his arms above his head and how to move his hips. Each move was causing Hinata to stumble. He also felt the sun's temperature rising among the Earth. Tobio opened his eyes, locking his eyes with Hinata. He turned to the side, still moving his hips in a hypnotizing fashion. Still locking eyes with Hinata. When the final song finished, they both stood in front of each other with the people clapping for Tobio.

"You dance." Hinata breathed.

"The maids taught me." Tobio licked his lips. "Granted it the feminine dances but the male servants won't teach me. They don't like me."

"You look good while dancing."

Tobio looked away blushing.

They both walked away with nervous energy. Tobio was a bit winded from the dancing while Hinata is winded from watching Tobio dancing. The sun calmed down with Hinata who is finally calming himself down even if it's for a bit. Tobio looked over at Hinata with a shy smile. Hinata grinned back. Hinata found this a lot better than when he only appeared to Tobio. Now everyone can see that Tobio is with someone else. So they can see that someone is all eyes for Tobio and to stay away. And he loves that Tobio still beams around him.

Tobio touched the ring on his finger. He looked down at the ring, smiling brightly. His cheeks were slightly red from either the dancing or about the ring. Tobio looked back at Hinata. He took in a deep breath before nodding.

"You didn't have to buy my ring by the way," Tobio said.

"I know," Hinata replied.

"Then why did you buy it?"

"I wanted too, Tobio."

Tobio looked down, "You don't know me at all. You basically took a stranger to the town and bought them a ring. How could you possibly want too?"

Hinata stood in front of Tobio. Tobio looked down at him with confusion. Hinata put his hands behind his back, smiling brightly at Tobio. The black-haired boy stood there. They both took a moment to look at each other. Even though they been locking eyes all-day long this time it feels different. It is more intimate than before. This is as if they are staring into each other's souls. Seeing everything about each other and nothing about each other.

"Oh Tobio," Hinata sighed. "You make my brain go haywire. I wish you knew."

Tobio gulped, "Why do I feel like I know you?"

Hinata wanted to tell him why but he didn't want to freak Tobio out. He's finally got Tobio back into his life. He is no longer watching from the sidelines. This time he is seeing him in real life. This has been something Hinata has been craving all this time. Hinata never wants to let her go. He wants to keep Tobio forever. One day he will tell Tobio about his godhood and everything Tobio wants to know. 

Yet right now he wants to be human with Tobio. He wants to be by his side as a friend and soon to be a lover. Hinata promised Tobio's mother that he will protect Tobio and if that means he will do anything. If that means the chance of giving up his godhood then so be it. It will be everything to keep Tobio smiling at him. 

"Perhaps we're always meant to be," Hinata whispered.

"Perhaps," Tobio replied.

"Are you happy?"

"Somehow . . . yes, I am, Hinata. Thanks for bringing me to the cave."

"We can do every day if you want."

"Every day?"

Hinata nodded, "Anything you want. We can do it, Tobio."

"I wouldn't say that to a spoiled prince, Hinata."

 _If you only knew how much I spoiled you._ Hinata thought.

Instead, he said, "I don't mind. I have enough energy and money for you."

Tobio snorted.

Hinata just grinned once more loving the sound of him laughing. Hinata couldn't wait how much time he will spend with Tobio. Until the end of time.

"Alright, I'm putting you to that statement." Tobio smiled.

\---

"Whatcha looking at, Kitten?" Kuroo asked as he walked inside their shared house.

Kenma looked up from the many strings of fate. For a brief moment, his golden eyes flashed with the many futures of the Earth. Kuroo took notice of Kenma's tense frame. He dropped his grin and rushed to Kenma's side. Kenma grabbed Kuroo by the arms as he stumbled. Kuroo guided them to the large couch in the room. Kenma grabbed at his head, rubbing his shoulder-length hair. 

"What did you see?" Kuroo asked.

"One future," Kenma said.

"Just one?"

Kenma nodded.

"That's never happened, though. Even when King Akira tried to conquer the lands you saw different futures. Some of him losing or winning." Kuroo said, confused. "But how do you see just one?"

"It's about Kageyama Tobio," Kenma said.

"The prince? Is it bad?"

"Yes, Kuro." Kenma nodded. "I fear for Hinata also."

"Why?"

Kenma stared into his eyes, "Hinata is going to burn the Earth once Kageyama Tobio dies."


	4. When the Blue Sky Turned Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wanted more time with Kageyama. As he gives up the sun chariot rides to be with him, slowly Hinata realizing how wrong it is for the world, for Asahi. So Hinata thinks of the only thing possible to keep the world spinning and to keep Kageyama by his side.
> 
> He takes Kageyama on a ride in the sun chariot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not have a lot of KageHina/HinaKage moments but everything will work out for the story! And sorry for some characters sounding out of character. I needed it in some places!

Nishinoya, the Earth god, chased after his best friend, Tanaka, the god of animals. A challenge to see who could run around the Earth the fastest between the two best friends. They laughed as they did everything to win. Tanaka would call upon animals to try to slow down Nishinoya's speed. Each step Nishinoya made caused the Earth to form new sinkholes or caves. He stopped running when he felt something was wrong. He looked up to the sky seeing the morning is taking longer than ever. Tanaka looked back over at his friend.

"What's wrong, Noya?" Tanaka asked.

"The sun," Nishinoya muttered. "Where is Hinata?"

Tanaka looked at the sky too. They both called out for Hinata once more only nothing happened. Nishinoya grabbed some dirt to see Hinata could be. Tanaka glanced towards his best friend. Nishinoya's eyes opened, they looked worried. The sun started to rise and Tanaka felt at peace when he saw that. Yet, they both saw something wrong with the sky. Instead of the beautiful orange and yellow skies, it was dull. Something that made Nishinoya nervous.

"That's the tenth time he's been late," Tanaka said.

Then they felt the disorder within the heavens. Which meant Daichi and Lev could be hurt. They nodded and appeared within the heavens. Everything was falling into chaos. Some of the lesser gods were running around. The many healing gods were trying to heal whatever is wrong with Daichi. They saw Sugawara holding onto Daichi. Sugawara looked over at Nishinoya with worried eyes.

"Lev got stronger," Sugawara said, quickly. "Kuroo and Bokuto have him inside his room now."

Nishinoya nodded. 

He walked towards Lev's room. He opened the doors to see Lev's room is even more destroyed. Bokuto had Lev into a bear hug trying to calm him down. Lev was groaning as his skin began to crack. From the cracks, his powers flowed out of the room. Kuroo was busy trying to move anything that could be deadly to Lev. Nishinoya felt bad seeing Lev in pain. The tall fellow has grown a soft spot for Nishinoya. Bokuto looked over at Nishinoya with wide eyes.

"It's not his fault! It just happened." Bokuto said.

"I know." Nishinoya stepped forward.

He pressed the back of his hand to Lev's forehead. His brown eyes shut as he focused everything into helping Lev. With his ties to the very beginning of the world, he sealed the cracks. When he opened his eyes, Lev fell against Bokuto. The tall boy passed out. The chaos somehow calmed down. Nishinoya heard someone burst through the room. He turned around to see Yaku, the god of Truth looking at Lev with worry. Nishinoya backed away to think about what is happening.

Before he could think anymore he felt something twist inside his chest. He grabbed at his chest, holding the very loose dirty kimono that hung off his shoulders. _Asahi_. Nishinoya ran out of the room to rush to their shared room. His guards were standing outside as always. He pushed past them, slamming his doors opening looking for Asahi. Instead of Asahi sitting up brushing his long hair or getting ready to make the sky bluer for the day. He was laying on the bed breathing heavily.

Nishinoya rushed to Asahi's side. Everything about his husband is wrong. The long, silky brown hair is dull and messy. His skin is white as a ghost and his kimono that changes with the sky is black. Everything is wrong. Asahi's kimono is never black, never has been for as long Nishinoya knew him. It was a gift from Nishinoya to Asahi, it's how they became husbands. Because of his action giving a kimono to Asahi, it became very common for married couples to gift kimonos to each other on their wedding day. 

Asahi opened his eyes looking at Nishinoya. Nishinoya let out a sigh of relief to see his eyes. They aren't the beautiful, rich dark brown eyes but glassy. Nishinoya held Asahi's hand, holding it with all his strength. Asahi opened his mouth to say something but nothing was said. Nishinoya felt fear when Asahi closed his eyes. He froze when Asahi's hand fell on the bed. He clenched his fist together and turned towards the door.

"Get me all the healers! NOW!" Nishinoya shouted. "And get me Kenma!"

The guards rushed off listening to him. Nishinoya took ahold of Asahi's face again, feeling his chest tightening. He kept calling Asahi's name and shaking him. He heard his door open and someone running in. Oikawa crawled on the bed, holding Asahi's head on his lap. Nishinoya let go with a grumble. He turned to the side to see Iwaizumi looking at Asahi with worried eyes.

"He's not close to my realm." Iwaizumi said.

"Keep Yahaba away from the heavens. The death god is not allowed to step into the Heavens until Asahi is better." Nishinoya growled. "I command it."

Iwaizumi eyes widen but nodded.

Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi with his eyes watering. They thought the day when Oikawa and Iwaizumi created Asahi. Asahi was their first creation and gave Nishinoya so much joy. Oikawa's hand ran through Asahi's long brown hair. Iwaizumi wanted to step forward but he knows that he can't. Nishinoya would force him to back away. Iwaizumi may not control death itself but he controls the realm and knows who is close or joining into his realm. The healers rushed into the room trying to heal Asahi. 

The Earth god was pacing in the room. Now and then he would glare at the healers if they stopped working. Oikawa tears fell down his face as the healers stepped back. It made Nishinoya stopped pacing. His dark eyes stared at the main healing god, Ennoshita. Ennoshita looked down before meeting eyes with Nishinoya. 

"We can't heal him," Ennoshita said. "The sky is his life force. If the sun and moon don't follow the correct time pattern then Asahi loses power."

The Earth below started to shake. In several countries, sinkholes appeared along with earthquakes tearing apart his landmass. Kenma walked in with Kuroo behind him. Nishinoya looked over at Kenma. He narrowed his eyes. Everyone in the room could feel the power coming from Nishinoya. For they all are part came from Nishinoya. He is the beginning and the end. As long as Nishinoya lives then so does the Earth, in turn, the gods and humans will all live. But if Nishinoya dies then everything will die with him. Every god knew how important Asahi is to Nishinoya because it keeps his will to live. It keeps the Earth spinning and everything breathing. So everyone was holding their breath when Kenma looked down at Asahi.

"He has two fates," Kenma said as Kuroo grabbed the back of Kenma's kimono. "One leads to death by the end of the week unless Hinata tells Kageyama Tobio who he is. If he doesn't reveal that's he is the Sun-god then Asahi will die."

"And if he reveals it?" Oikawa asked.

"Asahi lives," Kenma said.

Kuroo took note of Kenma's stance change. Meaning he didn't reveal everything to the others. Kuroo narrowed his eyes a little bit. At first, he thought this would nice playing out but now Kuroo is realizing that people are getting hurt. The ones that he cares a lot about. He looked over at Oikawa as if to have a silent conversation. Oikawa held Asahi tighter and closer towards him. They both shared the same thought, _keep Asahi alive_.

"Then make him!" Nishinoya shouted.

Everyone flinched. This is an entirely different side to Nishinoya. Rarely seen by anyone. Nishinoya can be serious and he can be harsh but rarely shoes it. This side is reserved only for Asahi. Such as the time the human tried to hurt Asahi, Nishinoya wasn't afraid to cause the sinkhole to appear killing the entire village. Or when he took away some of the gods' life-forces if they are cruel to anyone he cares about. Then the most dangerous thing Nishinoya has ever done was sunk the entire landmass called Atlantis into the ocean. They refused to build a temple to Asahi because they didn't like the timid god.

They all knew his power and they knew what would happen if they insult someone that he cares about. Especially if it's Asahi.

"So," Nishinoya said, flatly. "The human you guys let live is going to kill my Asahi. Is that what I'm hearing?"

None of them spoke. Kenma just looked over at Kuroo. They both looked away before anyone caught their look. Nishinoya gritted his teeth together. He waited for someone to answer only they didn't. Somehow that made Nishinoya even angrier. Another earthquake shook the Earth.

"Tell Hinata that I said to tell him! TELL HIM!" Nishinoya shouted. "Or I'll kill that human myself and anyone else who is going to stop me. GO!"

\---

Hinata sighed as he leaned against the chariot. The only reason the sun came out later which bothered some of the humans is that he and Tobio spend the night together. Tobio taught him how to play volleyball and found spiking was his favorite. Not to mention how fast Tobio could set made it all more fun. They spent the night playing until they could no longer play. Then they stayed on the grass until Hinata realized that it was his time to had to ride the sun chariot across the sky.

He wished they had more time together. Sadly today they couldn't. Tobio had to do prince duties and Hinata didn't want to shadow over him. Not to mention he thinks that other gods are realizing that he is slowly neglecting his duties. He sat down, crossing his arms and pouting. Hinata knows that this isn't the right behavior for a god but dang it, he just wants to be with Tobio. 

Oh great, if only Tsukishima could hear his thoughts. Hinata would never live this down from him.

The sun god rested his head back against the sun chariot. He never thought twelve hours could take so long. Before Tobio this was his favorite thing because he enjoys seeing the humans live throughout their day. He liked hearing the music, he liked watching them laugh and everything else. Now Tobio fills his brain. He constantly thinks about what he is doing, thinking or if he is having fun.

Hinata thought about Tobio's face. His straight black hair is only messy if he sleeps. His blue eyes seem to change colors no matter what angle you look at. Or how Tobio could be thinking about the happiness thing but still has a glare in his eyes. It's truly only a talent that Tobio has. No matter how much Hinata looks at Tobio, he no longer sees the late Queen Yua looks. Instead, it's all Tobio.

Everything is Tobio. The only thing he has from his mother is simple things such as eye color, hair color, and skin color. That's all and Hinata is fine with it. 

The Earth below started to shake. Hinata jumped to his feet, looking over his sun chariot. His eyes widen as he walked the land below. Random sinkholes formed, taking hundreds of people and few villages down. Earthquakes traveled far and wide. His jaw dropped when volcanoes exploded due to the stress from the Earth. So many humans were dying, so many humans were in pain and all Hinata could do is sit back watching it.

"Tobio." Hinata breathed.

He closed his eyes but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see Sugawara. Sugawara's shoulders are tense and pulled together. Hinata has seen this look. He has this look before he went to greet the late Queen Yua all those years ago. His hand fell from Hinata's shoulder. They both looked at each other as they heard the humans below plead to help them. To save them.

Only they didn't. Hinata is the sun god. His powers only lie with what the sun can do. It's why the farmers pray to him just like Takeda, the god of rain. He can't stop the earthquakes, the sinkholes, or the volcano eruptions. All he could do is listen to their cries. Something that he had become numb to the pained cries. 

"Why is Nishinoya doing this?" Hinata finally asked.

"He's angry," Sugawara said.

"About what? How many of them hurt Asahi?" Hinata frowned. "Asahi hasn't left the heavens in a century."

"He's angry because of you." 

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

Sugawara looked down at the chariot, "Do you know why the sun and moon are important to Asahi's life?"

Hinata narrowed his eyes.

"You and Tsukishima are made from Nishinoya granting any wish to Asahi. Asahi wanted something to make the skies look beautiful. He wanted something bright and something dull. Though, the bright had to be hard to look at so the humans could work throughout the day. While the dull is meant to look at until the human falls asleep. Nishinoya granted him that wish without knowing what it did to Asahi." Sugawara smiled, sourly. "The sun and the moon were created but with a curse. If you guys don't keep the sun and moon moving during the right time then Asahi will be fine. But if you or Tsukishima miss a second, he weakens."

"I don't why you're telling me this, Suga," Hinata said.

"How many days have you been late?"

"Not a lot."

"Oh?"

Hinata looked away.

"Hinata," Sugawara sighed. "Nishinoya has made a command."

That caught Hinata's attention. Nishinoya barely makes commands. His words connect into the Earth and make it true no matter what. It's how Atlantis was swallowed by the ocean. They didn't take Nishinoya command seriously causing thousands of humans to die. He barely makes them because of how dangerous it can be. So it made the golden ichor running through his veins run cold.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, cautiously.

"You have to tell Kageyama what you are," Sugawara said.

"No, I can't!"

"You have too, Hinata!" He shouted. "Asahi will die if you don't."

"What?"

Sugawara nodded, "Asahi will die if you don't tell him who you are by the end of the week."

"So my command is to tell him?"

"It's your command but Nishinoya assigned a command to himself."

"Himself?"

"He will kill Tobio and anyone will stop him if you don't tell him." Hinata's eyes widen. "I know you will fight Nishinoya. And since Tobio has my protection, I have to fight Nishinoya. If I fight then Daichi will fight to keep me alive. As the creators of Asahi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi will side with Nishinoya as an act of revenge. Kuroo and Bokuto will have to side with someone. Once they do then that side will win."

Hinata gripped the sun chariot.

"Hinata," Sugawara said, seriously. "Don't kill Tobio because of your fear of him rejecting you being a god. Don't let thousands die because of your fear of never seeing Tobio again. I wasn't the only one who made a promise to protect Tobio. You told the late Queen Yua you would protect Tobio."

"I don't want to lose him, Suga," Hinata whispered.

"He's human, Hinata!" Sugawara shouted.

Hinata flinched.

"He will die one day. All humans will die." He pointed at Hinata. "Don't make Queen Yua's death mean nothing! She gave birth to Tobio for a reason. To live a life she could never have, so all his days will be happy. She knew he wasn't going to live a long life but wanted it to be happy. She wanted him to have a fulfilled life before he greets Yahaba."

Hinata pressed his lips together.

"You have to tell him before the end of the week. Don't make Nishinoya's command come to life." Sugawara said.

Sugawara disappeared in front of him. Hinata slides down the chariot, feeling his chest twist as he thought about what Sugawara said. Is he truly going to start a war in order to keep Tobio by his side? Truth? No. He can't let Asahi die. He actually likes the sky god because how nice, sweet and caring Asahi has been to him. Not only is the reason why he exists today but he has also shaped him to be himself. Asahi is the reason why he is kind to others.

If it means he has to give up Tobio to keep Asahi alive then he will do it. Not only is he saving Asahi, but he is also saving Tobio in the end. He can always watch from afar as he has done before.

\---

Kuroo and Kenma appeared in their secret room. A place far from the watchful eyes of all the gods and far from the heavens. Kenma waved his hands causing the strings of fate to disappear. Kuroo looked to see if there was anything he could do. Sadly, there wasn't. Kenma was the god of fate and the future. No matter what, he sees every path the future could take even if he doesn't want to. 

Kenma rubbed his temples trying to calm himself down. With the many futures he sees, his brain sometimes feels like it's melting with everything. The strings sometimes pull in every way because of human's lack of direction. Kenma can't control anyone's fate. He can simply see it. Yes, Kenma can try to influence someone to go down a certain route as he has done with Tobio's birth. He also tries to keep Kuroo away from danger since his best friends are Lev and Bokuto.

Those make his head hurt even more.

He sat down on the bed, closing his eyes. Kuroo was already there waiting for Kenma. He laid his head on Kuroo's lap trying to calm down. Kenma felt overwhelmed at the moment because of Nishinoya's command. Hinata may have made up his mind but he still saw what could happen if he didn't. He was glad that Sugawara talked some sense into him. Otherwise, the world would have been torn apart. Kuroo's fingers brushed through Kenma's hair.

"What did you hold back?" Kuroo asked him.

"Will, you ever stop knowing me too well?" Kenma asked.

"Nope." Kuroo popped the 'P'. "Now tell me. You know the strings stop pulling when you think about something else."

Kenma opened his eyes, "I just sealed a single future."

"You mean the one where Hinata burns the Earth?"

"Yes," He nodded. "It's the safest option for everyone."

"Ah, yes. Earth burning is the safest option for everyone."

Kenma glared at Kuroo.

"Sorry Kitten," Kuroo snorted. "But why?"

"It has to be done. It's the only way to keep a brighter future. To keep Tobio and Hinata together. To keep the heavens safe. To keep Earth safe."

Kuroo looked straight, "I hate it when you answer like that."

"I know." Kenma closed his eyes. "I have to leave tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

Kenma nodded.

"Apart from that future, you're seeing?" Kuroo asked.

"Yes." Kenma replied.

\---

Tobio sat in the room, looking out the window. He was twisting the ring around his finger, grumbling about his father. He was banned from going outside for the week because of last night. How was he going to know that a servant caught him sneaking inside the palace? A small smile crossed his face as he thought about last night. He never thought hanging out with someone could be so much fun.

Tobio has been locked away from the public. The only friend he had ever had was a stableboy named Kindaichi. A lowborn but Tobio could care less, he was a friend who knew how to play volleyball. They both made each other day move on faster. Until one day, Kindaichi was sent away. Tobio doesn't know why nor has he ever found out but he knew what it meant. His father intended to keep him lonely so he was easier to control.

Yet, just because Tobio's is kept away from everyone doesn't mean he learns.

He reads about his father. He listens to his father. He watches his father. He knows how his father works. He knows how poorly his father took over the lands he owns. His father doesn't keep the old traditions of the lands. He killed old powerful family clans instead of letting them live to please the people. His father only conquered then expected them to bow down and listen to his commands.

Tobio doesn't want to be like that. He wants to rule a peaceful kingdom. He wants to bring in money, food, supplies, and other things for his people. He wants to try to restore family traditions, old land traditions for the people. Yet, he has no idea how to speak up. From his father isolating him, Tobio has nothing to do. He barely knows how to read facial expressions, social cues or how to hold back his tongue.

Not to mention he barely knows how to rule. He was raised by the servants and governess of the castle. His skills don't handle ruling or other traditional boy skills. He was taught to dance, sing, how to needlepoint. Everything he was taught is traditional girl skills. Nothing that will help him rule. Nothing that can bring over to believe in him. In Tobio's eyes, he's a princess.

He is a jewel in the palace. He is a wisp of a story. The people only know of a prince born from the late Queen Yua. The last heir to the Kageyama line. No one truly knows what he looks like. No one truly knows how he acts. No one truly knows what he believes in. He hears rumors whenever Hinata and he go into the town. They say he either looks like his mother, which is why he has hidden so no one could steal him. They say he looks like his father, who shares his cruel heart. 

There are days when he is presented to women of the kingdom for future heirs, he hears what they say. The fathers speak of a hint of lust because of Queen Yua. The daughters grow jealous because of his looks. Some of both think they can easily control Tobio, having the kingdom underneath their rule. 

Tobio finds all of them stupid. 

Just because of his lack of social skills or leadership skills doesn't mean he is stupid. He knows when someone is taking advantage of him. Tobio grew up with servants trying to be on his good side. They all want something from him. They all think he is easy to control. They all think he doesn't use his brain. They all think of him as a young boy under King Akira Kageyama's rule.

Again, Tobio finds all of them stupid.

The only one who doesn't try to take advantage of him is Hinata. They are so different in so many ways. Where Tobio is tall, slender and pale where Hinata is short, muscular and tan. Tobio is quiet where Hinata is loud. Tobio is rude where Hinata is nice. Tobio can't social cues where Hinata can. They both are polar opposites yet work so well together. Tobio can be loud where Hinata can be quiet. Tobio can be nice where Hinata can be rude. Tobio can read certain social cues where Hinata can't.

Tobio slipped the ring off his finger, looking down at it with a smile. A ring that is so ugly in anyone else's eyes. He saw the look in Hinata's eye when he picked it up. He thought it was ugly also but that didn't stop from buying it for him. The amulet ring brings protection to the wearer. Ever since he left the stand, it has been warm ever since. Even when he takes it off to sleep, it always stays warm. It caught his eye because of the lapis scarab. It was a beautiful blue like the blue skies above.

He slipped the ring back on. He looked out the window with a smile. The sun warmed his skin. The glowing rays always made him calm and collected. He looked at the sky, frowning how the blue looks. It isn't bright nor a soft sky blue. He wondered if anything is wrong with the god, Asahi. Tobio looked back down at the ring. He put his hand down on his thigh to stare at it.

"Prince Tobio," A voice said.

"Yes?" Tobio replied.

"It's time for your daily walk."

Tobio nodded.

He got up ready to walk in the gardens. He brushed past his servant not seeing someone watching him in the distance. 

\---

Two days past and Hinata hasn't told Tobio. Instead, he has found everything else but telling him. He could feel the angry seeping from Nishinoya, he could feel the confusion from the other gods but mostly he felt the disapproval from them. They couldn't understand why he has such a soft spot for a human. A human, as Sugawara said, will die soon enough. They all assume one day he will forget Tobio. That he will find another human somewhere down the line.

Only he won't. Hinata has never truly paid attention to other humans until Tobio. Tobio is the only thing that has been on his mind since the beginning of time. He couldn't think of anything else but him. Which hasn't been good to Hinata since he would like to think of other things.

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He has to do this. It's for Asahi and hopefully, everything will turn out good in the end. Perhaps Tobio will want to hang out with him more since he is a god. He prays it will go like that. The moon is fading soon and he is here standing here looking inside Tobio's room. Hinata feels like a creep. He can feel like a creep later, right now he has to show Tobio something.

He knocked on the window. Tobio, always being the light sleeper he is, shot up in the bed. He looked around before landing on Hinata. He slides out of bed, slipping on his dress robe before opening the windows. He looked thoroughly confused. Hinata stood in front of him. He felt the moon falling behind him.

"Tobio, there's something I need to tell you," Hinata said.

"Like how you got passed the guards?" Tobio asked.

"Yes." Hinata closed his eyes. "I'm Hinata the sun god."

Tobio blinked, "No you're not."

Hinata's eyes popped open.

"I know priests get really intense about worshipping the gods but you're not Hinata the sun god. That's impossible." 

"What? I'm telling the truth, Tobio."

"And I'm a commoner."

"You seriously don't believe me?"

Tobio nodded, "Just because you can slip past the guards doesn't mean you're the sun god. I'm not stupid, Hinata."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Tobio crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look," Hinata slapped his face. "I am the sun god. I ride in the sun chariot every day to bring the sun to the Earth. My 'twin' brother is Tsukishima the moon god. Together, we are the children of Nishinoya the Earth god and Asahi the sky god. Their only children. Tsukishima is married to Yamaguchi the star god, son of Yachi and Kiyoko."

"You're just telling me stories now!" Tobio exclaimed. "Which makes sense because you're the son of the priest!"

"I'm serious, Tobio!" Hinata yelled.

"If you're so serious then prove it."

Hinata pressed his lips together, furrowed his eyebrows. The moon was fading, Tsukishima is leaving meaning Hinata can summon his sun chariot. So he did. The heat from the sun chariot was melting the golden items inside Tobio's room. It even made the glass melt from its frames. Tobio stared at the sun chariot with wide eyes. It was made from flames with different colors. Oranges, yellows, reds, and blacks. They all formed to create something not beautiful nor ugly, it looked chaotic. It made Tobio think of Hinata, who is chaotic just the chariot.

"I'm dreaming," Tobio said to himself.

"No," Hinata shook his head. "You're awake. I should know since I woke you up."

Tobio blinked again.

"Do you believe me?" Hinata asked him.

"Well, there's a flaming chariot burning my entire room so I don't know if I should say yes or no. What if you set me on fire if I give you the wrong answer." Tobio said.

"I would never set you on fire, Tobio! Besides, I'm the sun god, not the fire god. I can only do whatever the sun can."

"This is a dream. Still debating whether it's good or bad"

"Tobio!" Hinata grabbed his hands. "I would never lie to you."

Their fingers laced together. Tobio still looked at him as if he was lying. Though he wasn't pulling away so Hinata is taking that as a good thing. Hinata looked back to the sun chariot. He has about a minute before he has to pull the sun. He can't make Asahi sicker than he is. So Hinata made a choice. He pulled Tobio with him near the sun chariot.

Tobio shook his head, "No way you're getting me on that. It's on fire, Hinata."

"It won't hurt you," Hinata said.

"Great, you're _now_ crazy."

"Trust me." Another step. "Please trust me, just like we've done back at the cave."

"This is different than the town, Hinata. It's on fire!"

Hinata smiled, "Yeah that's true."

Tobio tried to pull away.

"But I would _never_ hurt you," Hinata said, seriously. "If I won't hurt you then the flames won't."

Tobio narrowed his eyes but let Hinata pull him. They both climb onto the sun chariot. Unlike the flames burning like everything else around him, it feels like a warm hug. The bed robe didn't burn just as Hinata promised, everything is okay and nothing is hurting him. The orange-haired boy smiled not letting go of Tobio's hands. The sun chariot launched forward, Tobio grabbed Hinata's arms to steady himself.

Hinata laughed at this. Tobio glared at him but looked around. His dark blue eyes looked at the villages below. There are some farmers already out, people opening up their shops and the smell of bakeries filled the air. It was beautiful watching the villages below come to life. He watched how some people looked up to the sky thanking Hinata for another day. He looked back at Hinata, who was smiling, then back down at the villages.

"Japan is also called ' _Nihon_ ' meaning 'The Land of the Rising Sun'. Such a small land to be called a beautiful thing." Hinata sighed. "It's the one good thing King Akira done."

Tobio leaned over, "My father united all of this?"

"Yeah, it was a horribly bloody war but peace is here now."

"Peace?"

"Your mother made that peace. She promised to marry him if he keeps his armies in the borders of Japan. Don't travel and kill more of the people."

They both locked eyes. 

"So," Tobio whispered. "I'm not dreaming."

"No. I'm really the sun god and I can't get you out of my head," Hinata replied.

"I can't be the only you met before."

"No, you're not." He nodded. "But you're the only I think about."

"That's a horrible pick up line."

"I don't want you for sex, Tobio. I want you for you. I mean who can set as you can in volleyball?"

Tobio licked his lips.

"Tell me to go away from you and I will. I just need to hear it." Hinata said.

"I don't want you to go away," Tobio said.

Hinata smiled, "You may be spoiled but I'm overbearing."

"I've handle you for a month now. I can handle it more."

They both smiled at each other. Slowly, their hands inched towards each other. Tobio made the move to laced their fingers together. Hinata let out a breath of relief, the sun burned brighter making Tobio roll his eyes. The ring gave Tobio more protection with the flames and Hinata's sun. 

Yes, Tobio knew how Hinata saw the ring. It was ugly in his eyes. Yet in Tobio's eyes, the ring is beautiful. It gave him Hinata. A person who tries to understand him. A person who sees him more than the prince. A person who sees him as him. He can't wait for the future with Hinata, which he prays will be long and happy.

\---

Kenma appeared in a room. He made himself invisible to the eye before walking to the stranger's bed. He looked down at the man who will kill Tobio, causing the Earth to burn but it has to happen. Kenma saw it. He knows this is the only way for everything to play it right.

He raised his hands over the sleeping man's bed. Black strings left his fingers and wrapped around the stranger. They implanted the idea of killing the Prince Tobio. The stranger frowned by the thought. Only later to become a slack face. Kenma pulled his hands back, the black strings formed into the stranger's skin. The shorter god stepped back. He chewed on his bottom lip as he looked out the window, the sun raised on time. 

"I'm sorry, Sho. It has to happen." Kenma whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the POV changes for this chapter. I needed it for this one so everything can play out in future chapters. Also trying to set everything up. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Racing Under the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys spend their fun under the sun with Tobio asking questions about the gods and their true stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it's time for a nice, beautiful fluffy chapter for the KageHina/HinaKage fans with a dash of drama!

"I bet I can beat you to the river," Hinata said.

Tobio snorted, "No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No."

"Wanna bet?"

Tobio rolled his eyes, "I hope you know that I'm winning by three points. Even if you do win in the end I'm still winning."

"Okay but I can beat you in other things, Tobio!"

Tobio put his hands on his hips.

Hinata sighed, "I think you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Tobio snapped back.

"Oh yeah?" Hinata sang. "I'm pretty sure you are."

Tobio narrowed his eyes, "To the river?"

Hinata nodded.

They both got ready and shouted go at the same time. With all their power they raced to the river only both ending up at the same time. They spent the whole day trying to win over each other. Which ranged from racing to random places even having a small fight to see who is the best. Neither of them brought up that Hinata is a god nor did Tobio want him to tone it down. Instead, he wants to beat Hinata with full-on god power.

And Hinata doesn't mind that.

Tobio leaned against the tree, taking in much air as he could. Hinata watched him with brown eyes. Tobio looked over at Hinata and for a brief second, flashed him a bright smile. It almost made Hinata fall down on his knees and thank the council for allowing Tobio to be born. Though he didn't. He didn't want to weird out the prince so instead he played it cool. He could be cool is he wants too.

They both laid underneath the shade watching the clouds cross over the sky. Tobio turned on his side looking over at the short god. Hinata looked over at him. His tan arms are folded behind his head, his ankles crossed over with his kimono opened exposing his chest. The sun feels great against his skin. Tobio's hand started to pull at the grass around him. Hinata flinched knowing Akaashi isn't going to like that.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked him.

"Why are you here with me?" Tobio asked.

"'Cause I want to be," Hinata replied.

"But you're a god! You could literally travel around the world, be anywhere at any time and you stick around with me? It makes no sense."

"No, I guess not." Hinata turned towards the sky. "I can't explain why that to you because no matter what answer I give you'll doubt me. Heck, the other gods don't understand why I am spending so much time with you. All I know is I'm happy with you. No matter what we do."

Tobio huffed next to him.

Hinata smirked happily at the reaction. Tobio sat up blocking the sun from Hinata's eyes. The orange-haired boy looked over at the pale boy. Tobio looked down at him with his tinted red face. Hinata couldn't tell if it was the sun or he was blushing but he doesn't mind. It adds more to Tobio. Not to mention it makes Tobio look really endearing, to the point it was making harder for Hinata to think.

Tobio narrowed his eyes. He crossed his legs still looking down at Hinata. The orange-haired boy watched as Tobio started to twist the grass together. The sun god knew this look. It's when Tobio wants to ask something but doesn't know how to say it. So Hinata laid there waiting for Tobio to gather his thoughts together. Soon enough he will and Hinata will answer anything honestly. 

"Okay," Tobio finally spoke. "If you're the sun god then how come you can be here and the sun moving across the sky?" 

"I'm in both places," Hinata replied.

Tobio furrowed his eyebrows together.

Hinata laughed, "Gods can be everywhere at any time. Like right now, a piece of me is driving the sun chariot across the sky."

"And the other?" Tobio asked, nervously.

"Right here with you!" 

Tobio let out a sigh of relief. 

Hinata smirked.

"So are you really Nishinoya and Asahi's child or was that a big joke?" Tobio asked.

"Oh, I am! Tsukishima and I both are. The humans started to call us twins after the years went on. Although, he doesn't like the idea of being called my twin." Hinata said.

"Do you like the idea?"

"Some days," Hinata nodded. "Other days I wished there was only sunlight."

"Then why was the moon created?"

"Nishinoya," Hinata sat up. "We're we gifts to Asahi. Asahi is the sky god but he felt like he wasn't enough for the sky, he thought he wasn't good enough. This caused the Earth and Sky to fight. They said the fight was so horrible the sky refused to light the Earth and the Earth refused to allow any plants to grow. Their fight was effecting the other gods' life forces. 

"It wasn't until Akaashi, Nishinoya's first creation, life was in danger. Nishinoya went to Asahi begging for forgiveness even if it meant Asahi would never take Nishinoya back. Asahi broke down saying it was all his fault but Nishinoya wouldn't let him think that. So Nishinoya granted him the wish he wanted before but with a curse. Due to Nishinoya's bitterness of Asahi claiming Tsukishima and I would be better for the sky, our lives intertwined together. As long Tsukishima and I keep the sun and moon moving then Asahi will live." Hinata sighed. "Our chariots keep him living."

"Does Nishinoya feel bad about what he has done?" Tobio asked.

"Yeah, he still blames himself to this day." Hinata looked down at his hands. "There are days where I think Nishinoya regrets Tsukishima and I. It's why we both avoid Nishinoya. We both know how he feels about us. We both know that he blames us for damaging Asahi's life. Then you have the fact that he also really cares about us. While he cares about us a lot, he also really hates us."

Tobio frowned, "I don't think he hates you two."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"I think he hates himself," Tobio closed his eyes. "Not only did his bitterness created you two, but his bitterness also cursed the love of his life. I'm sure if Asahi worded it differently, he would've made you and Tsukishima without thinking, the perfect gift that everyone speaks about. If anything would have happened to Tsukishima or you, I know he would be broken."

Hinata looked at Tobio with wide eyes.

"He may not love you two the same way as Asahi but he still loves you. Wasn't him who saved you being kidnapped by the local villagers? Wasn't he who blessed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's marriage? Wasn't he who named you both?" Tobio opened his eyes, smiling softly. "Actions speak louder than words. What he says may not be what he truly feels."

Hinata pressed his lips together. He wonders if Tobio would still say this if he knew what Nishinoya commanded. Would he still think kind things about Nishinoya? Or would he think of horrible things about Nishinoya? Hinata wonders what he would have done in Nishinoya's place. If Tobio was hurt by something he created for Tobio, what would he have done? Would he be distant like Nishinoya or completely ignore the creation forever. The sun god isn't sure so he put the thought far away from his mind.

"Yeah, I guess." Hinata finally spoke.

Tobio understood that Hinata didn't want to talk about it anymore. He figured it means something to Hinata about the whole situation. So Tobio instead stood up, holding a hand for him. Hinata raised an eyebrow but took the taller boy's hand. Tobio lifted Hinata to his feet. Tobio let go of his hands and turned to face the grassy fields. The orange-haired boy looked at Tobio, waiting for him to explain.

"I think this is the perfect place for volleyball practice," Tobio said.

Hinata smiled, "OH yeah! A huge, open space for spiking!"

"I was thinking about setting."

"Why not both?" Hinata asked, grabbing Tobio by the hands. "This is the biggest field ever! Meaning this could be our place."

"Our place?"

"Yeah, Tobio. Whatcha think? We could make a net or a court! We could even build a small house for us to escape any day! Oh my gods, we can even add those big jewelry boxes for you! I know the royal family has a lot of jewels."

Tobio blushed.

"And it belongs to only us," Hinata said, seriously.

"You get too serious, sometimes," Tobio said, still blushing.

Hinata shrugged. 

He let go of Tobio's hands, bringing out forming a volleyball in his hands. Tobio looked at it with wide eyes. A small smile crossed his face from thinking about what Hinata said. The orange-haired boy passed him volleyball then raced into the field. Tobio chased after him, holding the volleyball close to his chest. He stopped someplace in front of the sun god waiting to toss the ball towards him.

Which is what they did for the next few hours. Hinata even made some clay figures to play a game with them. After getting over the shock from seeing them, it only pushed Kageyama to win even more. They played until their limbs were numb, hair plastered to their forehead and breathing heavily. Yet that didn't stop them. They felt alive during this. They felt like they are on another planet with only them. No one is around to compete with this feeling for the two.

Tobio loves that Hinata is able to keep up with him. No matter what set, quick or mishap, Hinata is always there. He has never missed a spike. He has never let Tobio down within all the time he has known him. Hinata is able to take him out of his slumps. He is always asking for another set, another spike, and another toss. They all are the same thing but each time he was happy. He was happy that Hinata is able to keep up.

They both fall against the grass as the moon raised above them. The stars started to shine creating different patterns. A nice, cool breeze passes over them. It made Tobio shiver not enjoying the sweat sticking to his body. Hinata's body heat started to wrap around Tobio like a heated blanket. Tobio rolled over on his side, looking down at the sun god. Hinata looked over at him with soft brown eyes. 

"The stars," Tobio whispered. "Is it true that Yachi and Kiyoko created Yamaguchi?"

Hinata nodded, "It happened on the new moon. Tskuishima was off and doing his usual thing when the new moon came around but Yachi and Kiyoko were sitting on the grass. Yachi was scared by the lack of light, she thought anything bad could happen in the dark. Kiyoko suggested making a fire but Yachi protested. She thought a fire would be too bright. So Kiyoko suggests low lights decorate the night sky like how Tsukishima and I do. Just like the seashells on the ocean floor, little lights were formed in the sky. Yamaguchi was the first shooting star, crashing against the Earth breaking all the lands apart."

Tobio pressed his lips together.

"Nishinoya was sick for a week before everything calmed down. But he found the stars very beautiful so he never got angry." Hinata laughed. "None of us was mad instead we were all very happy! A brand new thing for us to look at and have a new friend. Yamaguchi was the last god to be created in our world. And he also makes Tsukishima bearable in my opinion."

Tobio snorted, "I'm guessing you're close with Yamaguchi?"

"He's one of my best friends! Yachi is my other."

"Gods can have best friends?"

"Yeah," Hinata rolled his eyes. "When you live forever, you tend to get lonely."

Tobio looked away from him, "Live forever, huh?"

That made Hinata sit up. He looked down at Tobio to see a whole new expression on his face. It's drawn, unreadable and distant. It makes Hinata uneasy to see this expression. Tobio didn't take notice that Hinata is staring at him. Instead, his blue eyes are trained on the stars above. He clenched his hands together, digging his nails into his palms. Then a tear slipped out his eye.

"Tobio?" Hinata whispered.

"You'll live forever," Tobio sobbed. "And I'll be just a memory."

Hinata's voice was stuck in his throat.

"Soon enough my memory will fade. The only thing said about me is I'm the son of the tyrant king. I'm nothing important, Hinata." Tobio turned away from Hinata. "Then all you will think of me is what others will say. All this time we spend together is going to mean nothing in the end. Nothing!"

"HEY!" Hinata shouted, getting Tobio's attention. "This doesn't mean nothing to me! It means _everything_ to me! I'm not going to forget you because there's nothing to forget! You're impossible to forget, Tobio."

Tobio frowned.

"And I wasn't kidding when I said this field is ours. I didn't just make a plan for nothing, you know? This is our place meaning this will be our future. Forever. No matter what I'm never letting you go." Hinata said.

"I'm human, Hinata," Tobio whispered.

"So? I'm sure there ways to scoot pass around this. I mean Yahaba really owes me a favor, a huge favor. Kyoutani isn't the easiest to distract, ya know?" Hinata grumbled.

Tobio laughed, "You're too hopeful, you know that?"

"I have enough hope for the both of us then." 

"Yeah," Tobio smiled. "that makes sense."

\---

"Alright, then I'll go whoosh and you go powwow! Got it?" Hinata asked.

Tobio looked around them. Hinata is trying to show off a new trick to Tobio. In Hinata's mind, he is going to jump off the palace, land on the tree then push himself off, roll into a ball and finally jump in the air to hit Tobio's spike. Tobio thought it was very stupid and dangerous. The only good thing is Hinata is a god so he won't get hurt but it still doesn't erase it's very stupid in Tobio's opinion. 

He held the volleyball in his hands, then with a sigh, he nodded. Hinata jumped in place out of excitement. With a flash, he is standing on top of the palace right now. The black-haired boy looked up, covering his eyes from the sun and waited for Hinata to pull the next move. He narrowed his eyes waiting for the soon to be a trainwreck. Hinata waved down at Tobio.

Hinata took a few steps back getting ready to jump. He cracked his knuckles, a smirk crossed his face as he ran across the roof. With a loud cheer, he jumped off and aimed for the tree. He didn't hear any protest from Tobio or gasps. Hinata landed on the tree branch, he threw his arms in the air. Tobio rolled his eyes by the action. Hinata winked towards Tobio as he crouched down.

This is it. The final move for this trick. The orange-haired god needed this to be perfect, it has to be perfect. It's all he been thinking about ever since Tobio pointed out the obvious fact. Tobio is human and he believes he will only be able to live for about eighty years at most. Only Hinata knows that's not true. He was there on the night Kenma revealed the truth. Tobio will only live until he is nineteen, meaning he has two years at most before he dies. Not to mention Hinata doesn't know if Yahaba will allow Tobio to cheat death.

Hinata found himself angry at the whole thing. Tobio is going to die before he can truly live. Somehow, those two years are barely enough for Hinata. The sun god is selfish and needy. Tobio is only seventeen and those seventeen years he spent locked up in a castle. Kenma said he was going to be locked up in the castle for nineteen years, something that Hinata wants to change. The sun god wants Tobio to live forever.

He wonders if he could steal him away from this place. To find a place far away from both men and gods. A place where no harm falls upon Tobio, physical or emotional harm. They will stay far away from Tobio. The sun god wonders if there is such a place to stop time. To stop time where Tobio can never age, never have to worry about death. Hinata isn't even sure that the other gods could stop time. He isn't even sure Nishinoya, the first god, could stop time itself.

Somehow two years doesn't feel enough. It will be never enough in Hinata's opinion. 

"Oi, stop spacing out already!" Tobio shouted, breaking his train of thought.

Hinata looked over at him. A new idea crossed his brain. A smirk crossed his face as he lowered himself down on his knees, Tobio got the volleyball ready for the spike. The sun god jumped off the tree branch diving straight towards the ground. He landed in the squat and jumped up. Tobio looked away and set the ball in the air. He didn't notice Hinata is aiming for him, not for the volleyball. 

Hinata crashed against Tobio, landing them both in the ground. He put his hands behind Tobio's head so he wouldn't get hurt. The volleyball landed somewhere next to them, bouncing until it hit Tobio's cheek. Hinata laughed at the sight while Tobio hit the sun god's chest, cursing his name. Hinata just laughed again. Tobio hands were balled against Hinata's chest.

Tobio's pale face started to heat up when he looked up. Hinata's eyes were closed from laughing and a large, toothy smile crossed his face. Tobio blinked once with a breath leaving his mouth. Somehow the sun was behind Hinata's head, it looks like a halo around his head. It made Tobio think of the paintings of Hinata in the sun temples or the statues in the town. It also made Tobio think once again since the sun chariot, Hinata is a god. This is what a sun god looks like in his mind. Someone who is bright, smiling and brings warmth whenever they go. This is the sun Tobio wants around. This is the sun the world needs.

So why is he spending all his time with Tobio?

Hinata opened his eyes as he looked down at Tobio. His arms braced next to Tobio's head, lifting him above the prince. Tobio blinked again. Hinata's warm breath blew across Tobio's face. The same thought crossed Hinata's mind again, could he stop time? At this moment it feels like it has. Nothing could top this moment. Tobio looks like an angel underneath him. For the briefest moment, Tobio looked like the late Queen Yua but somehow even more beautiful than she ever was.

"H-Hinata?" Tobio stuttered.

"You're so beautiful," Hinata stated.

He said it without regret and so seriously. He acted like he would fight anyone who will say otherwise. Tobio smiled at the short boy. Was it unbelievable? Yes. But its Hinata, and Hinata would never lie to him. Tobio always knows that he can trust Hinata with anything. The taller boy cupped Hinata's face, feeling the warmth on his palms. Tobio's thumbs rubbed his cheeks.

"Sorry for messing up your perfect set," Hinata chuckled. "I just wanted to be with you!"

"You're an airhead," Tobio replied, face burning.

"But I'm _your_ airhead."

Tobio laughed, "Yeah. You are."

"Hey, Tobio?" Hinata asked.

Tobio hummed in response.

"Let's stay together forever. Yeah?"

Tobio blinked once more. 

He looked at Hinata thinking about the question. Would he mind staying with Hinata forever? Of course not. He thinks back to the field from yesterday, it's their field now. Tobio wouldn't mind staying there for the rest of his life even if it meant he has to get used to Hinata's scattered actions. If it means he could have this full attention always. If it means he always has someone around, someone who he trusts with his entire life. 

"Okay." Tobio finally said.

"Really?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Yeah! Did I say anything else?"

Hinata sighed, "So rude, Tobio."

Tobio let out a chuckle. Then without thinking, he kissed Hinata's forehead. Hinata's eyes widen he froze in place. Tobio looked up at him with a shy smile. The sun was burning against Tobio's exposed skin, he even felt the grass around them heating up. Hinata's tan skin darkens as he leaned forward.

"DO THAT AGAIN!" Hinata shouted.

"What? No!" Tobio exclaimed, pushing Hinata off.

Hinata started to chase Tobio around, begging for another forehead kiss. Tobio kept yelling at him hoping the insults would turn him away from efforts. The two spent the rest of the afternoon chasing each other, having fun. But the spot where Tobio kissed was still tingling and the sun was still overheating the Earth. Once more, the sun god wishes for the time to freeze for the two.

He has to find a way to make Tobio live forever. He hopes he finds out soon before it's too late.


	6. Tobio's Eighteen Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's eighteen birthday is coming up and Hinata still hasn't found a way to keep Tobio alive after his nineteenth birthday. But that doesn't stop him from trying to keep Tobio alive. But as the two grow closer so does Kenma's single future. And King Akira becomes curious about his son's friendship with the boy.
> 
> Kenma takes Kuroo with him to keep the single future in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a little late for a bit of drama but it's happening!! I hope you guys enjoy this piece!!! And see a bit more of the god's powers!

Tobio sat in the chair as his hair was brushed. He was pouting due to his time with Hinata was cut short. He has to be presented in front of another suitor once more. To see the lady become jealous of his looks and her father thinking they can easily rule through him. He doesn't want to go through things again. Yet he has too. He is the only true heir of his father's throne, none of his bastards can take it. Since his father refuses to get remarried no more heirs, everything falls upon Tobio's shoulders.

"My Prince," His royal dresser bowed.

His dark blue eyes looked over. His _sokutai_ is laid on out on his bed before him. A deep sigh, he stood up and slipping off his silk robe. No one blushed nor did they blink an eye at the naked prince. This is something very common for them. King Akira refuses to allow Tobio to do anything, believing his son should be treated with everything. A luxury that Tobio could care less for.

After the complicated outfit was placed on Tobio, he looked over at the mirror. His purple _sokutai_ made him look as if he was drowning in the clothing. Yet it made his status clear to everyone in the room. He is a royal with the dyed, large robes. The robes that cost a lot of money due to everything it's about. Not to mention the black hat on top of his head. 

Tobio walked out of the room holding onto a fan in his hands. The fan opened revealing a beautifully painted Japanese cherry blossom tree. It's not what Tobio has to carry with his outfit but he does. It's his mother, Queen Yua, fan she carried around. One of the servants gave it to Tobio so he could have a piece of her. His pale fingers traced the tree branches then he shut the fan.

He walked down the hallway hearing his party behind him. His dark blue eyes darted to the large glass windows, the sun peered through. A small smile crossed Tobio's face as he thought about the small sun god. He wondered how Hinata would react to potential marriages. Or how he would react to Tobio with these potential marriages. Would he whisk Tobio far away? Would he make Tobio never allowed to be married? 

Though deep down Tobio knows Hinata can't do that. Tobio is needed for heirs of the newly formed Japanese empire. It doesn't matter if Tobio wants it or not, it's for the good of the empire. Knowing all of this, it breaks Tobio's heart. He found himself completely enamored by the sun god. Tobio would often find himself daydreaming about the two being together. 

Them spending all day underneath the sun or some days in the sun chariot. They would play volleyball until they beat everyone who claims to be skilled. Neither of them would have a time limit. They could be with each other forever. Yet, that is just a daydream for Tobio. He isn't even sure that Hinata would want that. After all, he is a god meaning he could have anyone. No matter what he tells Tobio, deep down Tobio feels that Hinata will forget about him. But Tobio is somehow okay with that.

If Hinata spends with Tobio, never letting the mortal prince go then Tobio would be okay. He knows he is selfish for thinking this but it's the only thing to make the prince happy. Hinata will forget and move on while Tobio will die happily. 

"My Prince?" One of his party asked.

Tobio blinked, realizing he stopped watching. He cleared his throat and walked once again. The doors were opened revealing his father, King Akira, staring forward. Tobio was the complete opposite of his father's looks. His father is short, muscular and light brown hair. His brown eyes looked over at Tobio, obviously annoyed by how long Tobio took. Tobio briskly ignored his father as he went to his chair, sitting down folding his hands together.

"You're late." King Akira hissed.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Tobio replied, coolly.

King Akira glared at him but kept his mouth shut.

The doors opened revealing the brand new match for Tobio. A beautiful, young woman walked inside with her head bowed. Her long black hair flowed around her and a nice green kimono framed her willowy body. She looked up locking eyes with Tobio. Her brown eyes widen seeing the Prince before bowing again. Tobio pressed his lips together already thinking of ways to cancel this match. Her father looked over at Tobio, his eyes never leaving Tobio's face.

"So," Her father, whispered. "The rumors are true, my King." 

"Yes, Yamamoto." King Akira leaned back in his chair. "Tobio bears the look of Yua but my wits."

Tobio blinked.

Yamamoto finally tore his eyes away from Tobio, "Well, I thank you for allowing this meeting."

"Tell me about your daughter." King Akira snapped.

"Yes, of course!" Yamamoto nodded. "My youngest daughter, Yamamoto Tsubaki. I imagine her beauty pleases your son."

 _Not really,_ Tobio thought.

"I imagine so." King Akira mumbled.

"Her line is directly from one of the clan leaders. She is the firstborn daughter of my current wife who has had multiple sons. Tsubaki will bring many to your line." Yamamoto said, smiling.

That comment caught King Akira's interest. He obviously liked the idea of her own mother having sons. Tobio felt like deep down that didn't matter but never voiced it. Since Tobio doesn't want kids. He never given thought to be a parent or to raise children. He finds them annoying, dirty and not his future. Call him cruel or ignorant but it's how he sees them.

Before his father could agree to the match, the room shook violently. As many times it's done before. Every single match, every single female who walked through the doors, Kyoutani, the god of Marriage has refused the match. King Akira fist clenched together, his teeth gritted together as the Yamamoto's looked at the King Akira. Tobio stood up gave them a short bow then walked out of the room.

The room stopped shaking the moment Tobio left. The doors closed behind him. The sound echoed bringing a smile on Tobio's face. He made a mental note to thank Kyoutani once again for refusing the marriage. The prince walked down the hall trying to get to his room. He wanted some time for himself, after all, he is tired of everything. Nor does he want his ears ringing due to his ears ringing all day.

Tobio opened the doors and motioned for one of the servants to come inside. He asked them to undo the clothing then asked them to draw a bath. Tobio figures he could soak some before waiting for Hinata to come by. Tobio heard the bath being drawn from inside his bathroom. The _sokutai_ was untied and the dressing servant left, along with the maid who drew the bath. He thanked them both. The _sokutai_ fell on the floor, he grabbed his bathrobe and went into the bathroom. He sank into the tub allowing the warm water surrounding his body.

He stayed in the water until it turned freezing cold. Tobio got out, dried off his body for the bathrobe. He walked inside his room knowing that the water would be taken out by the morning. Tobio looked over at the dresser seeing his mother's fan. A small frown crossed his mouth. He moved to sit down on the chair and grabbed the fan. His long fingers ran along the fan.

With a swift motion, he opened the fan. The wind of the fan blew back his loose hair. The cherry blossom tree branches filled his eyes. He looked over to the small painting of his mother. A present from his mother's family when he turned thirteen. They claimed it was so he knew who beauty he was blessed with. Tobio knows it's for another reason. They wanted a piece of Yua around, he is the only one who shares her looks. None of his cousins or aunts or uncles have her looks. With the late Queen Yua being a favorite of the parents, he is seen as the replacement. Though he knows he isn't anything like her.

Tobio heard all the stories about her from second-hand sources. She was nice, soft-spoken and very diligent. She was well known for being clever among the nobles, knowing that her beauty can save the people she loved. It's why she made sure she was in the eye of King Akira. It was to save her people and the future of Japan. All she wanted was for King Akira to stop the senseless war.

He is nothing like that.

Tobio is selfish, he is cruel and a bit airhead at times. He doesn't use his beauty for good. Instead, he sometimes uses it for his own selfish gains, whether for an extra glass of milk or some extra food. He isn't diligent like his mother, he tends to become lazy in everything else but volleyball. Tobio is nothing like the late Queen Yua. All he shares is her looks. 

He shut the fan shut against his palm. His eyes finally tore away from the small painting of her. The sun is now setting low along the tree line. Tobio set the fan down gently on his table. He brushed his black hair, turning back to the mirror looking at himself. His dark blue eyes stared back. The cold room turned instantly warm. He turned to the side seeing a smiling Hinata.

Who stood there hands on his hips. His smile turned into a grin seeing Tobio. Hinata quickly hopped on Tobio's large bed, bouncing a bit before settling down. He kicked his sandaled shoes looking around the room. Tobio turned back to the mirror. He watched Hinata from the mirror. Hinata is obviously checking out the brand new designs from the sun chariot melting half of his room.

"They added new things, huh?" Hinata said.

"Well duh," Tobio rolled his eyes. "After you melted my room."

"You should've believed me the first time, Tobio."

"Really? 'Cause every normal person to believe someone is a god because they say so."

"How many people say that?"

Tobio shrugged, "There are lots of crazy people out there, Hinata."

Within a flash, Hinata is right next to Tobio. The prince turned in his seat staring Hinata in the face. The orange-haired boy locked eyes with Tobio. A sense of intensity passed through the look they share. Hinata gulped. He brushed a piece of Tobio's hair behind his ear. Hinata licked his lips but never taking his locked eyes away from Tobio.

"My name is Shouyou." Hinata broke the silence.

"Shouyou?" Tobio replied.

"That's my given name," Hinata smiled. "Only gods know each other's given names. It has power over me. I have to do whatever you command if you use my given name."

Tobio gulped, "Then why did you tell me?"

"I trust you."

Tobio's entire face burned red.

Hinata grinned at the sight. He reached out one finger to brush back another fallen black lock. Tobio gasped by the sudden change of the atmosphere. It's intense, it feels like something is changing between the two. A new sense of trust was passed between the two. As said before, it's intense but also so fragile. One wrong thing could break it, shatter it like glass to never recover. 

Tobio with hesitation leaned forward. Hinata's eyes widen waiting to see what Tobio's next move would be. Then Tobio pressed their lips together softly. Hinata kissed back within a second. It was awkward and too long but when they pulled away from each other, their eyes were dancing with happiness. The room was becoming warmer by the second but neither of the mentioned it.

"I trust you too," Tobio paused. "Shouyou."

That's when Hinata fell to his knees.

\---

Hinata found himself tracing his lips as he sat in sun chariot. He thought back to the kiss Tobio gave him last night. Then when Tobio said his given name. The only thing he regrets is passing out right after his given name. Why is he so embarrassing? Hinata will never know why nor does he wants to think about it. The orange-haired god looked over his sun chariot, watching the child run across the wooden area. He felt someone appearing behind him.

The sun god turned around to find Kenma standing there. Kenma instantly slumped in the heat of his sun chariot. Hinata waved his hand to give him some protection for his shy friend. Kenma looked at him with a flash of guilt before turning to face the Earth. Hinata walked over to stand next to him, looking where Kenma is.

"He's turning eighteen next week," Kenma said.

Hinata nodded, "I know! He's been complaining about how many things have been ordered and all the people going." 

Kenma hummed.

"I assume that's not what you came for." Hinata pointed out.

Kenma's eyes narrowed.

"What did you see, Kenma?" Hinata asked, nervously.

"You need to go to the party," Kenma said.

"Why? Is Tobio in danger?"

Kenma nodded.

"What? Tell me who it is, I'll stop them before they even try!" Hinata exclaimed.

Kenma shook his head, "Do you trust me, Shouyou?"

"Of course." 

"Then be there," The fate god looked at the sun god. "He needs you."

Hinata looked at his friend. He took notice of his tense frame now. Deep down, the sun god knows he is holding something back. Something that is making Kenma tense like this. Hinata wanted to question him. He felt like he needed to know but his mouth refused to move. Was this Kenma using his power against Hinata? Not allowing the sun to speak. 

So instead Hinata nodded.

\---

Tobio tossed the volleyball in the air waiting to see Hinata jump in the air. He turned around to find the sun god chasing after the volleyball. The slap against his palm echoed through their field. A smirk crossed Tobio's face, very pleased by their timing. Hinata turned back, his eyes told Tobio what he wanted. Another toss. Tobio nodded, he held out his hand for Hinata to form another volleyball. 

They went about it for hours until Tobio's arms felt like lead. He fell against the grass, brushing back his sweaty hair to give him some sight. Hinata sat next to him crossing his legs. Hinata waved his arm forming some water and food for Tobio. The prince greedily took the water gulping it down. Hinata pointed at it every time Tobio needed a refill. 

Hinata pressed his lips together. He thought back to what Kenma told him. How could someone want to hurt Tobio? What has he done to anyone? If anything, Hinata would try to kill King Akira. Sure he wouldn't outright tell anyone to do that but . . . better than Tobio, in his mind. King Akira is the one who slaughtered thousands. Tobio is just the aftermath of the whole thing. The more Hinata thinks about it, he doesn't understand Kenma's warning.

"What's wrong?" Tobio asked him.

"Huh?" Hinata snapped out his train of thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

"I think I see smoke coming out of your ears." Tobio snorted.

Hinata clapped his hands over his ears to see if Tobio was serious. When he realized that the prince was joking he felt his face burned from embarrassment. Tobio let out a loud snort before falling in a fit of laughter. Hinata growled as he tackled Tobio. The sun god pinned Tobio's arms above his head but that didn't stop Tobio from laughing. It only made him laugh harder.

The orange-haired boy looked down at Tobio. Who looks so carefree. Not a single frown line or wrinkle adorned his pale face. His cheeks were red from laughing, his chest raised wildly from lack of air and a large smile crossed his face. Tobio opened his eyes looking at Hinata, grinning now. The sun god rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you see me think before, Tobio?" Hinata asked.

"Nope," Tobio replied.

"RUDE!" Hinata exclaimed as Tobio laughed again.

The sun god let go of Tobio's wrists. Tobio pushed him off both of them sitting up now. The black-haired boy looked over at Hinata with a small smile. He rolled his wrist for Hinata to continue. The sun god ruffled his hair, looking away from Tobio.

"Just thinking about Kenma told me," Hinata admitted.

"The fate god?" Tobio asked.

Hinata nodded.

"What did he tell you then?" Tobio asked.

"Just," His eyes widen. "Just something about Oikawa and Iwaizumi forming a brand new life."

Tobio eyebrow raised, "And that is making you worried why?"

Hinata felt himself being caught in a lie but he had to keep going, "Those two . . . their creations tend to be things we never have seen before. Asahi the sky god. Kyoutani the god of marriage. Even Ennoshita that god of healing. They both can punch really hard."

"A new creation?" Tobio asked himself, he looked up to the sky. "I wonder what it would be like."

Hinata glanced over at Tobio. From this angle, he made Hinata think that Tobio was a statue. He looked a lot better than Oikawa. Though Hinata would never say it out loud due to the jealously Oikawa has. Yet he also couldn't help but think it. 'Cause in Hinata's mind that statement is true. This is what a god would look like in human minds. It's a wonder why they never asked Tobio to pose for Oikawa's statue.

Tobio looked over at him, "What are you thinking about now?"

"N-nothing!" Hinata stuttered.

Tobio laughed again.

Hinata found himself memorized by this. This is the most he has seen Tobio laughed before. Even when Tobio was a child but Hinata isn't going to point it out. Instead, he is going to keep silent and beg to all the gods above that he will keep on laughing. Hinata wonders if this would make a creation? Though it sounds a bit odd. 

Then he thought about the kiss they shared once again. It was awkward and new but it was theirs. Hinata wouldn't want to change it for anything. It was their first kiss, it was perfect in Hinata's mind. Granted, Hinata has never kissed anyone nor has Tobio. So it made it more special for both of them. It was theirs and no one could take it away from them.

"Tobio?" Hinata asked.

Tobio smiled, "Yeah?"

"You kissed me." 

"I did."

Hinata gulped, "Did you mean it though? I m-mean you had to, right? 'Cause no one kisses anyone out of the blue, right? I mean some must but that's not you. Please tell it meant something to you also."

"Shouyou!" Tobio grabbed his face. "I wouldn't have kissed you if it meant nothing. It meant a lot to me."

They both locked eyes again. This time the energy between was fragile much like the night Hinata told Tobio his given name. Neither of them moved away from each other. Hinata hands reach out to grab Tobio's hips. His warmth instantly warmed Tobio. Tobio's pale face redden when Hinata moved closer. Hinata's grip tightens against Tobio's hips. Though Tobio made sure not to flinch by the contact.

Tobio let out a shaky breath, "Say something, please?"

"I'm going to kiss you again," Hinata said.

"Okay."

Hinata moved forward pressing their lips together. It wasn't as awkward as before this time they both were moving at a pace they liked. Hinata pressed tobio in the grass still kissing him. Tobio pulled away for some air only to drag Hinata back. They kissed and kissed.

The sun god knew at that moment, that whatever happens at Tobio's party, he is going to protect Tobio forever. No one or anything is going to take him away from him.

\---

Tobio sat in the mirror looking at his reflection. He traced his lips with a smile. He felt alive every time he thought about last night. All he knows that they couldn't pull away from each other. They weren't ready for sex but kissing was enough for them. Tobio could still feel the fluffy orange hair when he tangled his fingers in it. He could still feel Hinata's hands on his hips. He could still feel the warmth Hinata gave him. He could still feel Hinata on top of him.

He doesn't know when he fell asleep but he did. It must have been long after they finished their make-out session. All Tobio knew was he woke up to the rustle outside. He grumbled knowing what day it was and why the rustle woke him up. It was his birthday meaning the largest party was being created. All the nobles will be coming tonight. Something that he doesn't want at all. He would rather be with Hinata in their field all day. 

His dark blue eyes looked out his window seeing the sun. He wonders if Hinata would be there tonight. He would love for Hinata to be there. He would love to see him there. That made Tobio stand up going to his closet. He doesn't want to wear something heavy if Hinata shows up. Yes, his _sokutai_ shows his status as the child of a royal but it would get in his way. He wants Hinata's eyes only on him for tonight.

Yes, that is selfish for Tobio to think about. Deep down he knows Hinata will give him the attention if he simply asks for it but Tobio is a man of pride. There is no way he would ever say that out loud. He would try to give signs for Hinata to pick up but considering how things fly over Hinata's head. Tobio isn't going to rely on that. Not to mention Tobio doesn't know any signs to give in the first place. Hinata is his first friend so he is learning everything along with Hinata.

Tobio stood up knowing that his outfit is going to be the reason why Hinata will look at him. Or he thinks that will happen. His feet to him to his closet, he opened it revealing his many kimonos. His fingers traced over them as he thought about them. Which one catches his eye? Which one is willing to wear all night knowing everyone's eyes will be on him. That question alone made him shudder being in the spotlight isn't his favorite thing. But his blue eyes locked on a single kimono.

It was in the back of his closet. He pulled it out only to have his eyes widen. It's a black kimono with white vines decorating it. It was a gift from his mother's side of the family. He has been told that his mother never liked plain kimonos, she preferred designs on her kimono. They ranged from flowers to stripes. They gave Tobio the kimono hoping he would wear it due to a chance of seeing the late Queen Yua again. Since Tobio shares her looks. It's also why Tobio never wore the kimonos he was given to them but this one called to him. He felt like he had to wear it. A piece of her would be with Tobio on his biggest birthday.

He walked away from the closet holding the designed kimono. He locked the door so no one could come in to distract him as he got ready for the party tonight. After all, he wants Hinata to see him for him. Not the make-up covered boy the maids will make him be.

He just prays that Hinata shows up tonight.

\---

Hinata is panicking!

And he's never panicked like this before. His room is a disaster from his panic mode. All his clothes, shoes and items are strung out in the room. They look as if some mad man came in to steal money from him. The only neat thing is the long, skinny black box is sitting on his dresser. Hinata just doesn't know what to wear at Tobio's birthday party tonight.

He wants to look nice and _very_ handsome. Though he also wants to dull it down a bit so no one could question why he was there. Considering what Tobio told him in the field, there is no way he can simply say he is Hinata the sun god. No way he is going to do that. Not to mention he doesn't really know what they wear in this century! Hell, he has clothes from all around the world. He owns chitons, togas, animal skin clothing, baggy pants, kilts, and stuffy clothing in England. But if he shows up in any of them well he can kiss his chance with Tobio goodbye.

"Argh!" Hinata shouted.

A knock on his door caught his attention. He looked over there to find Asahi standing there. His long brown hair is loose, his kimono is opened with a simple outfit underneath. He gave Hinata a warm smile before he walked inside. His eyes scanned the room taken back by the mess. He waved his hand cleaning the entire mess as Hinata fell on the bed.

The sun god looked at Asahi. Guilt instantly filled him looking at Asahi who was smiling at him. He felt guilty because he almost killed Asahi by his ignorance. It hurt him more because of his relationship with Asahi. When Asahi gets overwhelmed by the humans on Earth, he stays in the Heavens. Though he never allows Nishinoya to be locked up with him allowing the Earth god to stay below. That's when Hinata became closer to his creator. They spent all day with each other even the humans noticed of their bond. Since it was Hinata who brought Asahi to the Earth. They have been called the ideal relationship between father and son. But thinking about what he almost did to Asahi, it made him want to beg the humans to rewrite their stories. So they could see how Hinata treated Asahi.

"What's wrong?" Asahi asked, poking Hinata's forehead.

Hinata blinked, "N-nothing."

"So we're lying now?" 

"N-no!" Hinata gave up when Asahi laughed. "Fine, I dunno what to wear."

"For what exactly?"

Hinata looked away with his face burning.

"I'm assuming it's about that mortal prince. Tobio?" Asahi teased.

"How did you know?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I may be inside most of the time but I am the sky. I see everything underneath the open sky." Asahi snorted. "To think you two claimed the field. I did tell Yuu that the two of you would like it."

"Wait? What?" 

"Yup," Asahi nodded. "I figured you two wanted a place of your own. After all, we gave Tsukishima and Yamaguchi the highest mountain in the world so they could have alone time. It's only fair if we gave you something too."

Hinata groaned, "We're not even dating yet!"

"So when are you going to ask him? Huh?"

"STOOOOP! Hinata groaned. "You're embarrassing me, Asahi."

Asahi laughed at his reaction.

"Okay, fine," Asahi sighed. "Now let's see what you have."

Asahi walked to Hinata's closet going through the now neat clothing. Hinata watched him pick out a simple black kimono. He looked over at Hinata for a confirmation about the outfit. Hinata just stood up showing that he is okay with it. Asahi moved over to dress Hinata. He slipped the kimono on and tied it correctly. Asahi moved back to look over the sun god. He then tried to tame the wild orange hair but Hinata knew that he couldn't. No one could tame the wild mess.

"What's wrong now, Shouyou?" Asahi asked, concerned.

"I'm," Hinata gulped. "I'm sorry."

Asahi tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry for what I was doing to you, Asahi. I never wanted to hurt you. I hope that you know that." Hinata said.

"I know," Asahi smiled, brushing Hinata's shoulders. "I'm thankful that you apologized to me. I'll see that Yuu will apologize to you about his command. He was in the heat of the moment."

Hinata didn't say anything because he knew if that happened to Tobio, he would have done the same. 

"Just promise me something," Asahi said.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked.

"Have fun tonight with the Birthday Boy? It's not every day you turn eighteen. Especially if you're a royal." 

"I promise."

\---

Tobio felt himself become very nervous now. All he wanted was for Hinata to notice him but right now he is regretting it. He should have worn the heavy _sokutai_ so it made people nervous to talk to him. But it's too late now, his name was called out for the entire party. He opened his mother's fan allowing it to give him the confidence he needed at the moment. After taking a deep breath, Tobio shut the fan and nodded to the guards to open the doors.

He walked inside the party knowing the looks he got. Tobio felt all the looks and whispers from everyone. All of his rejected marriage offers whispered in jealously over Tobio. All of his mother's family called him Yua before realizing he wasn't her. He was passed around by the crowd. He was grabbed and complimented by them. He was pulled around by his father hoping for another marriage propel from the families who didn't hear about Kyoutani never allowing Tobio to marry. 

Tobio finally had some time to himself. He felt his facade breaking from the attention he has been getting. He also hated how many people touched him freely. Tobio didn't like to be touch nor did he like how people got into his space. But he knew this had to happen. It had happened every single party of Tobio's life and when he goes to visit his mother's family. Tobio sighed trying to ignore the uncomfortableness he is feeling. He opened the fan and covered his mouth. Tobio knew how important looks are so if anyone would see him frown, his father would hear about it.

A tap on his shoulder made him cringe. Another person to compliment him or grab at him. Tobio closed his eyes, prayed for patience before turning around. His eyes widen seeing it was Hinata. A smile crosses his face happy that the sun god is here but his face redden by Hinata's reaction. His jaw was dropped and Hinata's warmth was floating in the room. He was sure if the sun was out then it would be burning the Earth. Tobio started to flatten the vine pattern kimono hoping it would make it look nicer.

The sun god couldn't take his eyes off of Tobio. He had to push his mouth shut but he looked Tobio up and down. The kimono was fitted against Tobio's body thanks to the white obi belt around his waist. The white vine pattern made him look like something can't be touched. Tobio looked ethereal right now. Not to mention the fan makes him look adorable due to his nervousness. Hinata almost regretted wearing a simple black kimono because people will think of him being a slob next to Tobio.

Hinata gulped, "You look amazing, Tobio! I feel kinda underdress right now."

"What? You look great. I think this color makes you really stand out." Tobio said.

"Then you gotta thank Asahi for this." 

"I will." 

Hinata grabbed Tobio's hands, "Now, let's dance! We gotta have fun right?"

Tobio nodded, he closed his fan and let it hang around his wrist. Hinata willed the musicians to play the same song from the town. Once the music filled the room Tobio looked over at Hinata with a grin. Hinata gripped their hands together and the two began to dance. They moved with the beat and Hinata let Tobio dance the same as he has done at the town. 

After a moment, it was just the two of them. It felt as if they were back at the field spending the day with each other or the night. The gasps or whispers from the nobles were drowned out. They only focused on each other. Their smiles, their laughter, their movements, and their laced hands. Hinata loved to spin Tobio and bring him back. They were close every single spin but simply smiled in return.

Hinata looked over Tobio's shoulder seeing King Akira watching them. His tan hand covered his mouth but his eyebrow was raised. His confusion was directed to them. He was obviously confused about why his stoic son was finally happy. It was the first time he has ever heard Tobio's laugh or see his smile. Hinata turned away not wanting to draw attention from the King. 

When their song was finished, Hinata dragged Tobio to the corner. Tobio let out a burst of breathless laughter. Hinata just smiled seeing how happy Tobio is. He is glad that Kenma told him to be here. He would fight anything in the world to keep that smile on Tobio's face. 

"I didn't think they would know that song. All they play is boring music." Tobio said.

"Oh, they didn't," Hinata smirked. "But being a god has some perks."

Tobio snorted as he shook his head.

"Oh! I almost forget this," Hinata said.

Tobio raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Hinata grabbed Tobio's hands and put them palms up. He waved his hand over it revealing a long, skinny black box. Tobio questioned him but Hinata told him to open it. So Tobio did. He opened the box to see a beautiful gold necklace with blue lapis lazuli jewels. Tobio gasped seeing it. It looked like his scarab ring. The black-haired boy set his hand right next to the necklace seeing how it matched perfectly. 

"I hope I didn't go overboard," Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw it in Egypt and I remember the lady said that's where your ring came from. I figured you would like a jewelry set. Unless you aren't a fan of necklaces. Please say something, Tobio. I'm here rambling."

"I love it," Tobio said.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Shouyou," Tobio whispered.

Hinata felt his face heated up. He made a motion to ask if he could put the necklace on for Tobio. Tobio simply handed him the necklace then turned around. Hinata held onto the necklace and stood on his toes to put the necklace around the Prince's neck. The heavy gold was set against Tobio's chest. Hinata's fingers brushed against Tobio's neck causing the taller boy to shudder. Tobio turned around to face Hinata. The orange-haired boy took ahold of Tobio's hand and kissed the top of it.

Tobio eyes widen.

"Happy Birthday, Tobio." Hinata smiled.

Neither of the boys knew that they were being watched by a man slipping wine. Neither of them knew that they were being studied by the man who was forming a plan. Neither of them knew that their future was going to hit a rough patch.

Neither of them knew that the man watching them is planning to kill Tobio causing Hinata to burn the Earth.

\---

Kenma walked inside the room trying to find Kuroo. There Kuroo was with a helmet on his head and shield in his hand getting ready to play war with Bokuto. Kuroo looked over at Kenma with a smile only for the smile to drop when he saw Kenma's face. He tossed off the helmet and shield to the side. He quickly rushed over to Kenma, grabbing the fate god.

"What's wrong?" Kuroo asked.

"I need you to do something," Kenma said. 

"Anything."

Kenma closed his eyes, "You need to whisper a plan in a mortals ear for me."

"Okay, what plan?" 

"Tobio's death."

Kuroo blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I need to whisper a plan of Tobio's death in the mortal's ear. His plans will fail because he's thinking with rage instead of smarts."

"I heard you the first time, Kenma," Kuroo shook his head. "I'm just shocked by that's' the plan you need me to do. You can't joke, I hope you know that."

"I'm not joking." 

Kuroo blinked again.

"This has to be done, Kuro." Kenma grabbed Kuroo's arms. "It's a future I wanted to avoid all of existence but the other one is much more dangerous. If you don't whisper the plan then Tobio will die of natural causes. Hinata won't be able to follow Tobio into the underworld meaning Hinata will waste away until he becomes nothing. Once the sun disappears, then the sky will become sick. Asahi will die from the cycle being broken. Once Asahi dies so does Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. But Asahi's death causes Nishinoya to destroy _everything_. All humans, plants, animals, and gods. Nishinoya will be the only left before he wastes away just like Hinata. That is the future I see if Tobio doesn't die and Hinata doesn't burn the Earth."

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, "I'll do it."

Kenma sighed from relief.

"But," Kuroo said. "Only if you tell me everyone ends up happy in the end or at least okay."

Kenma stared Kuroo in the eyes, "Everyone will . . . end up okay."

Kuroo nodded, "I'll start whispering then."

Kenma thanked him.

They both slumped against each thinking of the futures. But both of them thinking of one thing. 

_Sorry Hinata._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the late update!!! My computer updated before I could save my work so I had to retype the entire second half!!! So please enjoy!!!!!


	7. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata have become closer and others have noticed. The gods worry about Hinata's attachment to a human. King Akira takes notice of his son's new emotions. Kuroo whispers plans in the human's ears. Kenma tries to keep everything going down to the right path. 
> 
> Yet everything goes ahead when Hinata stops a feeble attempt of Kageyama's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another set up chapter for the conclusion so I hope you enjoy it!!! I did try to sneak some meaningful KageHina moments that will play out in the conclusion.

"You cheated!" Hinata shouted as he pointed at Tobio.

"Did not!" Tobio shot back.

"Yes, you did! You so cheated."

"It's not my fault you're bad shot!"

Hinata threw his hands in the air, "I'm a god!"

"And you still lost!"

They both glared at each other ready to fight once again. Tobio is shocked that their shouting hasn't got the attention of the guards or servants walking by. After all, they have been shooting arrows seeing who is better. Tobio has been trained to shoot a bow since he was young. It was one of the rare princely things he was taught. Hinata was shockingly a bad shoot. He didn't have the slightest talent when it comes to the bow.

Which Tobio finds odd since Hinata is claimed to be the god of archers.

Hinata narrowed his eyes, "Rematch."

"You're going to lose again." Tobio pointed out.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

They went on like this for ten minutes before Hinata snatched the bow from Tobio's hands. He grabbed an arrow and got into position. His brown eyes stared at the target wanting to at least hit the board this time. No matter how he feels about Tobio, it isn't going to get in his way of winning. After all, he plans to keep that one point higher than Tobio. If he admits defeat on his activity then they will be tied. Again, no matter how he feels about Tobio he isn't going to lose.

The arrow left his bow but it sailed past the target. Hinata threw his arms in the air again. Tobio snorted as he took the bow back. He shot an arrow making it perfectly in the middle. Hinata glared at Tobio wanting nothing more to snatch the bow back so he could be number one but sadly, the god knows when he's been beaten. Tobio smirked already knowing that he won.

"Aren't you the god of archers?" Tobio asked him.

"Perhaps." Hinata raised his chin.

"Then how are you so bad at it?"

"Oi!" Hinata exclaimed, swatting Kageyama on the arm. "I'm horrible I know that but rude. And Tsukishima was originally the archer god. He knows how to shoot a bow from across the world. I once watched him shoot an arrow from standing in Japan and hit a tree in Greece. And that's where he wants to hit!"

"But?" 

"But," Hinata sighed. "The humans started to blur our stories together. Over time instead of being just 'brothers' in their eyes, Tsukishima and I were being confused as twins and they started to think we were the same. So we become gods over the same things. Archery, hunting, twins and somehow diseases. Then our stories were being tangled together to the point me or him don't know what is true anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Hinata motioned for both of them to sit down. Tobio sat across from him, setting the bow across his lap. "You know how we were born right? Nishinoya promised to grant Asahi anything and their fight went down causing Tsukishima and me to be cursed. The humans tell that Tsukishima was born first then me but if you go to other parts of Japan its told the other way. Not even Asahi knows who was created first between us too. Then there's a story of us killing a king and queen children because they insulted Asahi. We don't even know if we did that either! Usually, that's Nishinoya's stories, and he has done much worst trust me."

"So you can't sort it out?" Tobio asked him.

"Not anymore. It was easier when there were fewer people, not too many conflicting accounts. We didn't start to get jumbled until they went out to conquer and came back with other gods or stories with them. Then when your father conquered the land it made it so much worse!" 

Tobio raised his eyebrow, "How so?"

"So much war, chaos, and death ran through the land. Daichi became so sick because of it. Lev was literally cracking because the chaos wanted to run loose in the world. Yaku, the god of truth, almost faded into nothing by the lies and secrets were told. Bokuto and Kuroo were stronger than ever but they couldn't stay in the Heavens. The Heavens would have crumbled by their power." Hinata clenched his fist together. "So many locals gods disappeared into nothing. The humans prayed for us to stop the war but we couldn't. So many died those years and all they could beg us to stop something we couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Daichi and Lev balance each other out. You have can't have chaos without balance and vis versa. Your father made so much chaos across the lands, he threw away tradition, he killed nobles and lords, he slaughtered innocents because he thought he was doing what was needed for the realm. The land was going to rip itself apart if it wasn't for your mother."

Tobio eyes widen, "But she only married him."

"Yes but that saved the realm. Her blood was old and has claims to the old dynasty before King Akira tore it down. She would be able to appease the people of the land and her future child would finally bring peace. With her sharp with, your mother was able to stop the wars and bring calm finally," Hinata frowned. "She gave up everything to ensure Japan would survive another day."

 _He will grow up nineteen human years locked inside the castle. He will learn the twisted versions of his father's reign but the crown will never touch his head. The kingdom will fall apart much like Alexander the Great._ Kenma's words echoed inside his head.

Hinata looked at Tobio. He wondered if it's true what Kenma said. Did Tobio not know the truth of his father's reign? How much does he really know when he was locked up inside the castle. Does he know his mother comes from Alexander the Great himself? Does he know Alexander's blood runs through him? Does he know that one day he will die? That he will never rule Japan? 

Tobio looked down at the bow, "I'm never going to be like her. Or him."

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I'm not a person who can bring peace nor am I a person who can lead," Tobio plucked the bowstring. "Is it wrong of me to not want the crown at all?"

_The crown will never touch his head._

Hinata shrugged, "I don't think. Then again I never liked ruling."

"I used to want to rule, you know?" Tobio said.

"You did?"

"Yeah but not anymore."

"Why not?"

Tobio shrugged with his face bright red.

Hinata took notice of this. A smirk crossed the sun god's face leaned forward, his face close to Tobio. Hinata asked him once again only for Tobio to push him back. Hinata snorted as he started to poke Tobio, asking again over and over. Tobio tried to push Hinata away but the sun god stayed. This went on for a while before Tobio's name was called. Hinata's eyes widen as he disappeared. Tobio stood to his feet looking in the direction of his name being called, he saw his dad walking his way.

Tobio straightens his back out of habit. He found himself feeling uneasy without Hinata around. After all, it's been a month since his birthday and his father has been ignoring him. Tobio doesn't know why his father has been ignoring him. Perhaps he knows how Tobio feels about ruling now, that he no longer wants the throne. Or he found out about Hinata. What will his father do if he really did found out?

All these thoughts rack through his brain. Then slowly, Tobio tried to think of excuses to say. He wanted to think of valid reasons why he is hanging out with the sun god himself. But all those possible excuses left his brain when King Akira stood in front of him. His father's eyes flashed with some type of emotion that Tobio couldn't figure out before sighing. He made a motion for Tobio to walk with him, Tobio followed him like a good son.

His father sighed, "Tobio, do you know how important our dynasties are?"

Tobio nodded.

"The Kageyama family line brought Japan together. I united all the provinces together to save the poor." His father said, looking towards him. "Your mother and I married for a single reason. To create a dynasty to stand against time."

Tobio looked down at his feet. 

"And since the blasted marriage god refuses every match for you, it seems the dynasty will never happen." 

"Father?"

"If you cannot marry and have heirs then our line will end. You will still be king but I need more heirs. If you die heirless then the whole country will fall back into war. It's better if you have little brothers ready to take the throne when that time comes." King Akira said.

Tobio pressed his lips together.

"I have selected a wife. The ceremony will be next week." King Akira said, looking forward. "I hope that this marriage allows Kyoutani to realize I need heirs. And he will allow you to marry a noble girl."

Tobio refused to say anything. Even if he marries a noblewoman, he won't do anything with her. He doesn't want to be a king anymore. He doesn't want to be a good husband who has to do his duty. He doesn't want to be a good son anymore. Instead, he wants to be with Hinata for the rest of his life. He wouldn't mind living in the field they call their own. He wouldn't mind what kind of life they have to live because he would be with Hinata.

Yet, those words never left his mouth. They stayed in his thoughts. 

King Akira walked off not too long with his jaw clenched. He obviously wanted to say more but couldn't. Tobio watched his father walk away from him. He felt Hinata appeared next to him, looking with him. Hinata's warmth surrounded him allowing Tobio to snap out of his stare. He looked at the sun god who was waiting for Tobio to say something. but instead, Tobio looked away.

"Let's go play some volleyball now," Tobio muttered.

"Yeah, okay." Hinata nodded.

\---

Sugawara walked inside Nishinoya and Asahi's shared room. He saw Asahi sitting near the window, he seemed to be weaving a blanket. Sugawara looked around to see if Nishinoya was around. He took note that the sky god was alone. Asahi looked up from his blanket looking over at his friend. He motioned for Sugawara to come over. So the silver-haired god did. He took the chair across from Asahi.

"What's wrong?" Asahi asked him.

"I just needed to see if you're okay." Sugawara half told the truth.

"I'm fine," Asahi looked out the window. "The cycle is back to normal but Nishinoya refuses to leave my side."

"Where is he?" 

"I had to kick him out. He was becoming overbearing and Tanaka agreed to take Nishinoya out for the day." Asahi sighed. "Everything alright, Suga?"

"I'm worried about Hinata, Asahi."

Asahi set the blanket down looking down at Sugawara with a serious expression. Sugawara tangled his fingers together trying to figure out he is going to say this. Then a sigh left his mouth. Asahi sat across waiting for Sugawara to gather his thoughts together. 

"He's spending to much time with Kageyama Tobio," Sugawara said.

"Hinata always has been popular with the mortals. It would only make sense if he spends more time with them than us." Asahi said.

"Yes, but," Sugawara groaned. "It's more than usual. Asahi, I'm worried."

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Kenma said that Kageyama Tobio will change the Heavens. What do you think that means?" Sugawara asked.

"I'm not sure," Asahi shrugged his shoulders. "What Kenma sees is a lot. Kind of nerve-wracking, not my style."

Sugawara huffed.

"Don't worry, you never know if it's meant to be a good thing." Asahi smiled.

"I wouldn't worry if Kenma hadn't wrapped Kuroo into the plans," Sugawara said. "Have you seen anything, Asahi?"

Asahi shook his head, "No, Kuroo hasn't been on Earth for a while. The last time was during King Akira's war."

Sugawara pouted, "Daichi hasn't felt anything either. Nor Lev. Yaku doesn't know anything since Kuroo has been ignoring him. Kenma hasn't been everywhere."

"If Kenma sees fit for that future to happen then it will be better for everyone, Suga. Don't worry."

Sugawara again pouted.

"Besides," Asahi shrugged. "Hinata seems very happy with the mortal prince. Why is it so bad if he spends all his time with him?"

"The cycle, Asahi. Remember?" Sugawara said.

"I trust him, you should too."

"I do trust him."

"Then you should also trust Kenma," Asahi grabbed his blanket to finish weaving it. "Everything will be okay in the end."

Sugawara narrowed his eyes, "You've seen something, haven't you?"

Asahi just hummed. Making sure to avoid his eyes because Asahi knew he would crack. Sugawara kept trying to prod him but Nishinoya ran into the room, screaming happily. With Tanaka falling behind shocked to see Sugawara in the room. Asahi stopped weaving when he saw Kuroo appear on Earth, in a wooden cabin. He felt Sugawara's eyes on him but he went back to weaving. Ignoring whatever Kuroo is doing.

 _Kenma wouldn't have stirred the future is way without a reason_ , Asahi thought to himself. _Everything will be okay._

\---

Hinata sat in Tobio's room. He looked over to find the mortal prince sleeping on his bed. Tobio looked to be at peace, with no nightmares or stress lines or a frown. Hinata wonders what Tobio is dreaming about. He could easily ask Tendou, god of dreams, but he didn't want to leave Tobio alone. Something told him to stay here. A strong sense made him feel like Tobio is being watched and not by a god.

He could easily go out and figure it out but he kept every sense of himself here. He looked back out the window trying to find the culprit watching him. Outside in the halls, Hinata heard servants walking by and the guards changing shifts. Tobio turned on the bed bringing the blanket closer to himself. Hinata got up and moved closer to Tobio to give him some warmth. Hinata sat on the bed and smirked when Tobio smiled. Tobio curled closer to Hinata enjoying the warmth.

The sun god looked back out the window. His hand brushed through Tobio's hair, trying to untangle the black locks. Brown eyes looked down at Tobio, taking the briefest moment to look away from the window. Someone appeared in the room, but Hinata wasn't alarmed since he knew who it was. He looked over to see Yamaguchi smiling at him. He had his arms folded behind him. The large kimono slide off on his shoulders revealing freckles glowing like the stars above.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Yamaguchi told him.

"Yeah," Hinata sighed. "Sorry, Tobio can actually remember me so I have been spending a lot of time with him."

"I'm not judging, Shou."

Hinata nodded, "Everything alright with Stingyshima and you?"

"You know," Yamaguchi snorted. "Tsukki actually likes you. You guys just fight too much to notice."

Hinata rolled his eyes, "As if I could care less if likes me or not."

Yamaguchi laughed again.

The star god walked over to see Tobio. His brown eyes traced over Tobio's face with a slight raise of the eyebrow. He smiled when Tobio made a face before relaxing.

"Why are you so alert, Shou?" Yamaguchi asked him. "I can see how tense you are."

"Someone is watching Tobio's room," Hinata replied.

Yamaguchi frowned, "Tsukki and I didn't see anyone."

"But you can sense it, yeah?"

Yamaguchi nodded.

They both allowed silence to overtake them. Yamaguchi watched as Hinata shifted closer to Tobio. The mortal prince didn't push away instead he curled closer. Tobio's grip on the blanket loosens and moved to grip Hinata's kimono. Hinata looked back outside, past Yamaguchi trying to find the person watching him.

"There's a god covering him from my view." Hinata finally broke the silence.

Yamaguchi tried to see if he could feel which god but nothing. A frown crossed the star god's face. He sat next to Hinata and looked out the window also. Neither god know how long they sat there until Tobio shifted again. Yamaguchi looked over to Tobio but his eyes stopped on Hinata. Hinata's eyes were narrowed, his face was blank. He didn't have the slightest emotion written across his face. The star god shifted in his seat clearly unnerved at the moment.

"I can't sense the god, Tadashi," Hinata whispered into the night.

"Me either," Yamaguchi replied.

"Tell me if you see anything near Tobio's room, will ya?"

"Of course."

Yamaguchi still felt unnerved by Hinata's emotionless face. 

"No one is going to hurt him," Hinata said to himself. "No one."

The star god eyes glanced towards Tobio then back to the window. He sat by Hinata's side for the rest of the night, helping the sun god keep watch. Yamaguchi kept his eyes on the window refusing to met Hinata's face. All he wanted was to help Hinata, his only friend but his words stuck deep into Yamaguchi's mind.

 _Who is going to hurt Tobio?_ Yamaguchi asked himself. 

\---

Hinata and Tobio were in the field playing volleyball. The practice was becoming intense between each other. Tobio's hands were becoming calloused and Hinata felt his muscles grow naturally. They both enjoyed the game. They both enjoyed the burn. They both enjoyed it when the spike slams against the ground. They loved it all. Hinata loves Tobio's tosses while Tobio loves how Hinata is always there to hit the spike. 

Nothing is left up to chance.

Another successful spike later, Tobio needed a break. As much Tobio wants to keep practicing but he knew he needed a break. Tobio collapsed on the ground trying to calm his racing heart. Hinata sat down next to him and made a cup of water for Tobio. Tobio drank the water greedily. He leaned against Hinata, somehow Hinata's heat seemed to calm him down. Tobio felt his heartbeat return to regular.

"Why do you keep looking around?" Tobio asked Hinata.

"I'm not." Hinata lied.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Am not."

"Am so."

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

They went on like this for some time before Hinata rested his face against Tobio's black hair. Tobio gasped underneath him but did move. Hinata felt Tobio tensed beneath him before relaxing. The sun god hand moved around until it found Tobio's hand. Together, they laced their hands together. Their fingers tighten but neither pulled away. They stayed there, keeping near each other.

Hinata closed his eyes, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Tobio snorted.

"Do you believe me, Tobio?" Hinata asked.

Something in Hinata's voice told Tobio he needed an answer. A real answer not playing around or a joking matter. Hinata needs it to be real. Tobio pulled away from Hinata, look him in the eyes. Tobio grabbed Hinata's other hand. A small smile crossed Tobio's face.

"I believe you," Tobio finally spoke. "And I'm not going to leave your side, Shouyou."

"Hey, Tobio?"

Tobio hummed as a response.

"Together," Hinata leaned forward. "We're invincible."

The prince had no time to respond because Hinata kissed him. Tobio instantly kissed him back. Through this kiss, a promise was made between the two. A promise of always being there for each other. A promise they both want to keep.

\---

A week passed since the two made a promise. Within that week, it didn't make Hinata less paranoid, he only knew how to hide it from Tobio. Which wasn't hard as he thought it would be since Tobio doesn't know how to read social cues. Hinata also found himself begging for the other gods for help. Which lead him to ask Kenma, who gave him vague answers, Sugawara tried to offer him advice but also tried to convince him to stay away from Tobio for a while. Yamaguchi also has been on the lookout, including Tsukishima, but no news about the human.

Hinata felt angry, upset and confused about the whole thing. Nothing new has come up. Every time Tobio was inside the castle, Hinata felt the eyes on the prince. It was a shuddering moment, that Hinata still feels the stare. He wanted nothing more than to stay by Tobio's side but he needed answers. So it's why he's standing outside of Asahi's and Nishinoya's shared room.

He has never been nervous to enter their room. After what he did to Asahi, he and Nishinoya haven't been on good terms. Which had never happened before. He has always been rather close with Nishinoya, they always had a competitive relationship and Hinata had always looked up to Nishinoya. Out of all of the gods, Tanaka and Nishinoya are his closet friends. They all had fun hanging out with each other. And Tanaka and he like to tease Nishinoya about his relationship with Asahi. The only person out of their group who was seriously involved with anyone.

But this is for Tobio. If he has to face Nishinoya's anger then so be it. He already feels terribly guilty for what he has done to Asahi so whatever Nishinoya has to say won't make him feel any worst. But he knows deep down Nishinoya would understand. So he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Oikawa's voice rang through.

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows together. He's confused about why Oikawa is inside Asahi's and Nishinoya's room but he opened the door. Oikawa was sitting on the bed, kicking his feet back and forth, smiling at Hinata with a blinding smile. His light blue kimono is sliding off his shoulder. Oikawa's brown eyes looked at him and a smirk crossed his face. That told Hinata he knew what he is here for. Asahi sat in the chair near the window, weaving something on his lap.

"Hello, Shrimpy-chan!" Oikawa giggled. "Haven't seen you in a while. The time I saw you is when you barged in when Iwa-chan and I were doing something very unflattering. All because of Tobio-chan. So how is the prince doing?"

"Uh," Hinata scratched his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I ripped my kimono and Asahi has the best weaving talent ever. It's a question why the humans made Alisa the weaving god." Oikawa replied.

"Everything okay, Hinata?" Asahi asked him.

Hinata gulped, "Uh, I just needed a favor to ask you."

Oikawa snickered from the bed, "I thought it was tradition to ask your partner's parents for their hand in marriage."

"Oikawa! That's not what I was going to ask at all!" Hinata shouted with his face burning bright red.

Asahi snorted from his chair.

"Well remember that then," Oikawa smiled. "For future references of course. Mad Dog-chan wouldn't mind blessing you two marriage."

"Oikawa, let him speak now," Asahi said as Oikawa sighed. "Go on, Hinata."

"You can see everything in the sky, correct?" Hinata asked Asahi.

"Yes," Asahi nodded.

"Then do you know who is following Tobio? Someone is watching him, I know it. I can sense them every time Tobio and I hang out." 

"I've never seen anyone near him, Hinata. Nor do I no- . . . " Asahi stopped as his brown eyes turned light blue.

Both Oikawa and Hinata leaned forward. The light blue has a white cloud flying past him but it darkened. Asahi looked out the window with wide eyes.

"Go to him, Hinata." Asahi spoke, suddenly. "The god covering the human has now let it drop."

Hinata didn't waste any time. He appeared right in Tobio's yard. He looked around wildly, wondering where he is or the human planning to hurt Tobio. The sun god finally found Tobio who is walking by himself, with his attends far behind him. To give him space, Tobio told him once. But right now, Tobio doesn't need space. A glint caught Hinata's eye, he turned towards it and saw an arrow.

Sadly, he didn't see the person but the arrow was enough to push him in gear. He shouted Tobio's name, gathering attention from everyone. Tobio's dark blue eyes locked with his, he simply raised an eyebrow as a question. Then everything happened slow motion in Hinata's eyes. The arrow left the bow, he appeared in front of Tobio and everyone else and tackled them both to the ground. He felt the arrow flew past his ear but there could always be more.

Tobio tried to ask him what is happening. Hinata didn't listen, instead, he grabbed Tobio in bridal style and looked around for cover. He could feel another arrow coming thanks to his vision from the sun. Hinata moved them towards the castle walls and pressed them behind the corner. Hinata looked around for anything to help them. Tobio still was asking him what is happening wanting nothing more than answers for the flying arrows. 

Neither of the boys took notice of King Akira watching them.

"Shouyou!" Tobio shouted again.

"We made a promise, remember?" Hinata asked him.

They both locked eyes.

"I remember," Tobio said.

"Then trust me."

Tobio scanned Hinata's face for any lies but he didn't see any. So Tobio nodded. Hinata brought Tobio closer and closed his eyes. He tried to find Nishinoya on Earth even trying to find Tanaka. He finally found them in China, chasing after tigers. Hinata breathed out a simple prayer.

" _Please Nishinoya, Tanaka,_ " Hinata whispered.

He heard a tiger roar in response and the beast jumped in front of them. Tobio eyes widen seeing it but didn't let go of Hinata. The tiger roared again allowing the Earth to over both Tobio and Hinata into a dome. Tobio jumped out of Hinata's arms then looking around. But he remembered what Hinata told him. To trust him and well, if that leads him to his death then so be it.

The Earth dome dropped around them and the tiger steppe around them growling every now and then. Hinata quickly glanced around for the assailant only to find no one. Which could mean two things, he got caught or the god covered him again. The second made Hinata uneasy since Nishinoya is the oldest god known and if he couldn't catch the human then who could? 

"Tobio!" Hinata finally exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine," Tobio said. 

The sun god to see a scene in front of him. The tiger was now in front of Tobio glaring at Hinata as if he was the assailant. Hinata put his hands on his hips looking down at the tiger. If Tanaka sent him competition then he is going to have some choice words with the animal god. Tobio looked behind him then back to Hinata.

"What just happened?" Tobio asked him.

Hinata pressed his lip together trying to figure out what he is going to say, "Someone . . . someone wanted to hurt a person from your parade. I assumed they were after you so I did all of this?"

"You're a horrible liar."

"Don't make me say it out loud, Tobio. Then it makes it real."

Tobio narrowed his eyes.

"But the good part, you have a pet tiger now! You always wanted a pet!" Hinata exclaimed. "But I don't think you were thinking of having a large, scary tiger for a pet, huh?"

A smile crossed Tobio's face, "I don't find her scary."

"Her?"

Tobio nodded.

Hinata watched as Tobio leaned down to pet the new pet tiger. He slowly turned around to stare into the tree. The arrows were spread out around them, showing the person was doing everything in their power to get Tobio. He clenched his fist together and made a promise to himself that day.

 _I will find you,_ Hinata thought. _Get ready._


	8. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything falling into place, Kenma allows Hinata and Kageyama to have a breather. Though that doesn't stop Hinata from asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a fluffy chapter before everything starts to go downhill. So please enjoy this!
> 
> Though it ended up short because how packed the next chapters will be!

Hinata sat underneath the tree, crossing his legs and staring forward at Kageyama. Kageyama was walking towards him with his brand pet tiger, thanks to Tanaka, by his side. The sun god found it funny seeing people's reactions when they saw the tiger. They either freeze or jump so high that Hinata imagined they were flying. He enjoyed it very much. What he doesn't enjoy is how Kageyama been acting lately.

He still calls off for his guards when he wants to walk. Kageyama will complain loudly when he finds out the guards are posted outside He has ignored his father's concerns or anyone else's concerns about his safety. There were days when he would challenge Hinata of sneaking him out of the castle. And if Hinata refuses, Kageyama knew what buttons to push so Hinata would sneak him out.

The only thing that brings Hinata a peace of mind is the tiger that follows Kageyama around. He's thankful that Tanaka gave the mortal prince that animal.

Kageyama stopped walking for a moment. That made Hinata stand on his feet. Kageyama reaches down to touch something in the ground. Whatever it was it made the prince frown before shaking his hand around. He walked towards Hinata with a brand new face. It was stony, almost unreadable. Well for everyone but Hinata. By now, the sun god knew every face Kageyama has ever made. No matter what Kageyama thinks, Hinata is an idiot but never an idiot when it comes to Kageyama.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked him.

Kageyama frowned, "I'm tired of being followed around."

"You were almost killed, Tobio. You know that right?" 

" _Almost_."

Hinata rolled his eyes.

Kageyama sat next to him, "Even if I was almost killed, they shouldn't follow me around until I'm annoyed."

"It's for your protection," Hinata told him.

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Hinata knew that Kageyama no longer wanted to talk about this anymore. As much Hinata wants to push and talk to him, he instead looked away. They both sat in silence, the only thing heard in the air was the tiger purring. The sun-god glanced over at the mortal prince. There he was looking down at the tiger with a soft smile, his hand running through the tiger's fur. His long, pale slender fingers almost disappeared within the tiger's fur. 

"You should know," Kageyama whispered. "I know how severe this was. A prince was attacked but I'm still annoyed by the precautions."

Hinata smiled.

Another beat of silence passed through them. It wasn't as tense as before much more comfortable. Hinata moved closer towards Kageyama until their thighs touched. Kageyama tensed from the touch. His hand stilled in the tiger's fur. His dark blue eyes looked over meeting with Hinata's. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's free hand with his. They interlaced their fingers together.

"What are we?" Kageyama asked him finally.

Hinata pressed his lips together. What were they? Hinata isn't sure. Is he courting Kageyama like how Nishinoya did with Asahi? Or are they rushing into this like Akaashi and Bokuto? Perhaps it was like with Kuroo and Kenma, taking their time until they just ended up calling each other husbands? Is Hinata even ready for marriage? Hinata isn't sure about any of this but one thing.

He likes it all with Kageyama. And he knows Kageyama feels the same otherwise they wouldn't have been hanging out this long. 

"What do you want to be?" Hinata replied.

"I dunno," Kageyama said.

"Then let's not label it."

Kageyama's eyes widened, "Not label it?"

"Yeah!" Hinata smiled. "Why should we label it? All we need is each other, Tobio. We shouldn't give anyone a label because only we know each other's feelings."

"You're sounding crazy, Shouyou."

"But you like it!"

"Some days."

Hinata gasped offended as Kageyama laughed at his reaction.

Kageyama sighed, "So no labels?"

"I don't need them," Hinata moved their interlaced hands between their faces. "I know how I feel about you. And anyone can look at me to know how I feel about you!"

Kageyama's face turned bright red.

"You're my Tobio, my heart, my life," Hinata pressed their foreheads together. "A simple label will never be able to describe what I feel about you."

"Shouyou," Kageyama breathed.

Hinata closed his eyes, taking in the moment they were sharing. Kageyama tightens his grip against Hinata's as if to share his current feelings. Somehow, Hinata understood what Kageyama meant. They were always like this, Hinata took note of. They both knew exactly what they say even if no one else did. Almost like another language passed between them, using strange words for their everyday language. 

The wind passed by them, blowing through their loose clothing and hair. Yet they stayed in their position for some time. Taking their time being with each other until something forced them apart. Hinata just prays that never happens.

\---

Kenma stood at the window of his room, his eyes looked down at Heaven's garden. He watched as Daichi and Sugawara take their daily stroll. He watched as Kuroo and Bokuto chased Lev claiming it was a training session to control his godly powers. He watched as Tanaka talking to Kiyoko but stumbling a few times. He watched as Nishinoya lead Asahi towards the middle of the gardens, making the taller god laugh at his comments. 

His pale hands spread along the banister. He looked around the gardens one more time before taking a step backward. Kenma sat down on the bed and waited for Hinata to show up. As his many visions showed him, Hinata would appear tonight to ask him about Kageyama. He looked straight out the window to watch the sky. It was hours as he watched the beautiful light blue slowly turned into an orange and yellow. 

Finally, the sun lowered and the moon raised. Kenma turned towards the door as the knock echoed throughout the from. He told them to come inside. Hinata stood there, chewing on his bottom lip. Kenma motioned for Hinata to walk inside. So Hinata did. Hinata closed the door behind him, he pressed himself against the door looking at Kenma.

"I need answers," Hinata said.

"About?" Kenma said, although he already knew the answer.

"Who's trying to kill Tobio?"

Kenma blinked, "The human is covered by a god, Shouyou. Not even I know who the human is."

"That can't be right," Hinata whispered. "You have to know! You're the Fate god, Kenma."

Kenma raised his eyebrow.

"Please, please," Hinata pleaded to him. "You have to know, Kenma! I can't lose Tobio. I made a promise to the late Queen Yua! I made a promise to myself! I need him alive damn it!"

The fate god pressed his lips together.

Hinata fell to his knees, "Please Kenma if you know anything at all. You have to tell me! I need to know, please."

"A son who bares her looks but his father's wits," Kenma repeated from the night discussing Kageyama's birth.

Hinata felt his breath become stuck in his throat.

"He will grow up nineteen human years locked inside the castle. He will learn the twisted versions of his father's reign but the crown will never touch his head. The kingdom will fall apart much like Alexander the Great." Kenma repeated again.

"There's something else, Kenma," Hinata said, rewording Bokuto's question on that night. "You have to tell me."

"Nineteen human years," Kenma repeated.

"What does even mean?"

"His fate is intertwined with someones on Earth," He ignored Hinata's question. "And it will be good for him to be born." He reworded Kiyoko's question from that night.

Hinata looked down at his hands.

"Kageyama bares both Sugawara's and your protection, no harm can come to him as long he holds that protection," Kenma said.

That made Hinata's eyes widen, "He can't be harmed with both of our protection?"

"Yes." 

Hinata felt the air leave his lungs. He slumped against the doors, staring up at the ceiling with a relieved look across his face. Kenma watched the scene from his bed. At first, guilt overtook him but he stomped that away. He knew why he had to do this. This was for the greater good. One day, the story will be told and rewritten for each author, the gods would be confused about what the truth will be. Even Kenma will get mixed up but that was for the distant future. 

Now Kenma needs to give false hope to Hinata. It's what the future is leading too. So he can lie to his friend within time.

He knows how it will end in the future and he knows what he needs to do. 

\---

Kageyama sat in his room, glaring at his bedroom door. He can't believe he is under house arrest today all because of a threatening scene. Kageyama can easily avoid anyone trying to attack him. He doesn't wear anything to give off the impression he was royalty. He also can blend into a crowd. All the times Hinata and he went to the town should tell him if he could or not. 

But he didn't fight the guards or his father. He can find ways to entertain himself in his bedroom until Hinata finally makes it here. Kageyama started to twist the ring around his finger. The same ring from the first day Kageyama met Hinata. It was his first day outside of the castle walls and the first day he had fun. Kageyama has worn this ring every day since. 

He stood up on his feet and made his way towards his mirror and table. There laid the necklace Hinata gifted him on his eighteenth birthday. Kageyama hasn't worn it since his birthday because he didn't know where he would wear it. The necklace would definitely grab attention if he wore it outside of special events. He took a seat on his chair, twisting his ring once again.

His new pet tiger, Meiji, growled from his bed. He looked over at Meiji who was layin out on his bed, her tail flicking behind her. Kageyama smiled at her. It's been two weeks since the attempt to take Kageyama's life. Hinata told Kageyama to trust him and so he did. In turn, his life was saved and the servant's lives were also spared. Kageyama heard Hinata say two names, Nishinoya the Earth god and Tanaka the animal god. He supposes Tanaka sent him the tiger to watch over him when Hinata had to leave. A thing he didn't mind due to the tiger scared people away from him. That meant he didn't have to force himself to talk when he had nothing to say.

Not to mention Meiji reminded Kageyama of himself. They both looked scary, rough and dangerous yet they both rarely felt that way. Kageyama knew he was scary looking and could be rough and dangerous but he also barely spoke to others. He doesn't understand how to read the room or faces. That's where Hinata comes in. He knows how to read the room, read faces and knew how to talk to people. It was a perfect balance in Kageyama's eyes. They were both one person, one being. It was strange but somehow very filling for Kageyama. It was everything he ever wanted.

Kageyama always wanted someone to understand him. To understand how he thinks and feels. To understand how he can barely handle a crowd and how he feels about people in general. To understand his awkwardness and stunted emotions. Hinata understood it all, every little detail about Kageyama, he understood. It was something Kageyama is very relieved about it because he finally has that someone.

He stood up and walked towards Meiji, sitting beside his bed. Her large head turned towards Kageyama giving him a lazy look. A smile crossed Kageyama's face and ran his hand through her fur. She purred against Kageyama's hand.

Yet Meiji also reminded Kageyama of Hinata. They both were bright, loud and stayed by Kageyama's side. It also didn't hurt that they have orange hair. It made Kageyama love Meiji even more. She reminded him of Hinata so he wasn't lonely without Hinata around. It wasn't something he didn't know he needed until Meiji showed up. Perhaps he was becoming too dependent on Hinata at the moment but he could care less. 

"Tobio?" Hinata's voice broke through the silence.

Kageyama sat up looking at his window. There Hinata stood looking at him. For a brief moment, his eyes flashed with a sense of intensity. A look that Kageyama sees during their volleyball practice in their field. It was something that brought shivers down Kageyama's spine.

Within a second, Hinata rushed forward tackling them into the ground. Kageyama wanted to shout out dumbass but the look in Hinata's eyes silenced him. Meiji just softly roared from his bed. Hinata's hands grabbed Kageyama's hands interlaced with his. He pressed their foreheads together, closing his brown eyes. Kageyama stared up at him with wide eyes.

Neither of them said anything. It was as if Hinata was listening to Kageyama's heartbeat. His thumb was pressed against Kageyama's wrist to make sure he was alive. Kageyama figures Hinata needs this. He looks like a wreck, it also explains the clouds covering the sun. It must be how Hinata is feeling. So Kageyama laid beneath him, listening to the sounds around him. He stayed still for Hinata so the sun-god could ease his own nerves.

"Everything okay?" Kageyama broke the silence.

"I heard things I wanted but not everything," Hinata replied.

"What do you mean?"

Hinata gulped, "I meant it when I say you're my life, Tobio. If anything were to happen to you, I don't what I would do."

"Shouyou," Kageyama whispered, almost silently. "I'm human. I can't be here forever."

" _Don't_ talk like that." 

"But I'm selfish," Kageyama went on, ignoring what Hinata hissed. "I want you only for myself. I don't want you to go to other humans, to other gods or anything else. I don't I mean that long after my death or not. All I know is, I want you with me. 'Cause you're my life too, Shouyou."

Kageyama felt something wet drop against his face but he went on, "But I know one day, you'll forget about me. I'll be known as the prince, the son of King Akira the one who conquered the land." 

"Don't talk like that, Tobio," Hinata growled. "Don't _ever_ talk like that."

Kageyama smiled sadly, "Okay, I'll stop."

"Don't even think that. 'Cause I can never forget you, it'll be impossible."

The mortal prince closed his eyes, not saying anything because it would be a lie. So instead he stayed quiet letting Hinata tell him to think otherwise. Kageyama still smiled sadly as he thought of the days this would end. But he still stuck by what he said, he is selfish and he plans to keep Hinata all to himself. No matter what he wants Hinata to be his one and only. His true love.

As said earlier, it was everything he ever wanted.


	9. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be Tobio's Nineteen Name Day but that doesn't stop the plan. Even if the Earth will burn.

Kenma appeared in front of Kageyama's bed. The tiger growled at his appearance but didn't do anything. Kenma walked over to Kageyama, holding a hand out. He grabbed the ring on the dresser, twisting it around his fingers. He could feel Hinata's protection from the ring. Kenma knew then that this ring was going to be a problem. He set the ring down, looking over at Kageyama.

"You know," Kuroo's voice drawled out. "If Hinata ever catches you here, he'll question you again."

"I know," Kenma replied.

"So what are you doing here, Kitten?"

"Planning," Kenma muttered. "In forty-eight hours Kageyama will be nineteen."

"That soon huh?"

"The ring only grows more powerful over time meaning no matter what I try, the ring will save him."

Kuroo raised his eyebrow.

"Hinata will be here soon," Kenma turn back. "We should head out."

"'Kay."

\---

It has been months since the attack and now Kageyama is allowed to go outside without guards following him around. It also helps when his father is unnerved about Meiji like everyone else. Though Kageyama will never tell them that Meiji won't attack unless Kageyama says so. It's his little secret.

Kageyama heard people rushing outside of his bedroom, all of them repeating the one thing he dreads to hear every year. His nineteen birthday was coming up and he has been avoiding everyone else since. Kageyama could care less about his birthday but he didn't say that out loud. Right now, he is waiting for Hinata to appear so they can go to their field. Kageyama needs to get away from this madness. 

He twisted the ring around his finger, a nervous habit he's picked up, before standing up. Meiji looked at him it felt like she was judging him. Kageyama turned towards her chewing on his bottom lip. Kageyama kneeled in front of her. He found himself talking to Meiji about his future plans or ideas. Granted, she can't reply but it still feels nice to talk to someone when he has no one around. 

"Do you think he'll like the idea, Meiji?" Kageyama asked her.

She blinked.

"Yeah," Kageyama sighed. "But he's a god meaning he can twist memories right? No one will ever have to know I'm King Akira's son. I can be a simple peasant!"

Meiji titled her head to the side.

"A peasant who can't do anything but a simple peasant no less. I can steal some money from the treasury to keep both of us alive and healthy. Not to mention no one knows about our field," Kageyama smiled. "We could live there. The royal life isn't for me. The crown will never touch my head, I won't allow it. Plus my father is going to marry that other woman meaning they will have lots of heirs! I will be forgotten."

Meiji roared lightly.

Kageyama looked down, "I'm human, Meiji. Hinata's a god meaning he'll live forever. I will die one day. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Every single moment, minute of every day with him. Yes, he's going to annoy me as I will with him. We will fight, we will break and there will be days when our arguments will be greater than peace but it will be spent with each other. That's all I want."

He folded his arms on his bed and rested his chin on top. His dark blue eyes stared across his bed. Meiji's tail flicked back and forth. She leaned forward to press her nose against his face. Kageyama gave her a slight smile, brushing her large head with his hand. Kageyama closed his eyes trying to take this moment in. A nice quiet moment before his thoughts attacked again.

Kageyama heard shuffling in his room. He jerked up looking around for the noise. Was Hinata already here? It would explain why Meiji isn't reacting to it. He got to his feet looking around again. After checking his closet, all the corners, personal bathroom, and his windows to find nothing. He narrowed his eyes thinking about what that shuffling noise could be. He turned back to see Meiji looking at him.

"You heard that, right?" Kageyama asked her.

She did nothing.

He let out a sigh. 

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but hands were on his shoulders. A scream left his mouth and it was followed by loud laughter. He turned around to see Hinata grabbing his stomach, leaning back laughing loudly. Kageyama put his hands on his hips glaring down at the sun-god. Hinata caught his breath but once he looked at Kageyama he burst out laughing. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes as he made his way to his bed.

"Who knew you get spooked so easily?" Hinata asked him, snorting.

"You're evil little imp!" Kageyama threw a pillow at him.

"Evil little imp? That one is new, Tobio."

"Why did you do that?!"

Hinata shrugged, "I thought it was fun."

Kageyama threw another pillow at him. Hinata caught it mid-throw with a grin he walked over to Kageyama. He then pinned Kageyama on the bed, still grinning as Kageyama pouted at him. Hinata snorted again. Kageyama rolled his eyes, making a point to look away from Hinata. Kageyama turned his head to the side, lips pouted but his blushing cheeks told Hinata another story. Hinata leaned down, brushing his nose against Kageyama's cheek.

"Come on, Tobi," Hinata whispered. "It was just a little scare."

"And you're still an evil little imp," Kageyama replied.

"If anything I should be angry," Hinata kissed Kageyama's cheek. "You're calling me an evil little imp."

"Do you remember saying that nicknames don't matter to you?"

"Did I?"

Kageyama faced Hinata, "I mean you did say Tsukishima calls you Simpleton Idiot."

"And that doesn't bother me."

"And Oikawa calls you Shrimpy-chan."

"Oikawa gives everyone embarrassing nicknames."

Kageyama smiled, "He also calls you Short Fry. Carrot Top from Ukai is my favorite."

Hinata narrowed his eyes, "Whatcha trying to get at, Tobio?"

"Just going through your nicknames. It's an interesting mix, you know?"

'How could you not mention my favorite nickname?" Hinata asked him.

"And what would that be?" Kageyama asked, confused.

"In the late nights, where you are about to pass out from exhaustion," Hinata whispered. "You aren't your cranky self, you don't try to compete with me over the simple things. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy that. But those moments, I cherish because you call me Shou."

"But lots of people call you Shou."

"Yeah," Hinata kissed Kageyama quickly. "But it's your voice."

"You're so cheesy, you know that?"

Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama looked at him, his pale face now red with a small smile. He moved his hands so he could intertwine their fingers together. Hinata rubbed his thumbs against Kageyama's hands. It was as if Hinata was staring into Kageyama's soul. They both looked at each other. It was of the silent moments that has been happening more recently as time goes on. 

The Prince wanted to ask why or what's wrong but he could never get the words out. It was as if Hinata needed to see Kageyama is alive. Or needed to see that Kageyama was real. So Kageyama will lay there, or sit there when Hinata needed those times. Kageyama knew not to mention his human life because it could make Hinata go into hysterics. That wasn't a sight Kageyama wanted to see.

Hinata blinked, "Want to go to our field?"

"Yes please," Kageyama begged.

Hinata wasted no time to take them to the field. The sun burned against their skin once they appeared in the field. Meiji instantly ran around the field, enjoying the open space offered to her. Kageyama looked around their field, a sense of happiness passed through him. Hinata sat next to him watching the boy's reaction. Kageyama pressed his lips together, turning to the face Hinata.

"We should run away," Kageyama said.

"Did I hear that right?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Yes," Kageyama rolled his eyes. "I know your hearing isn't all that damaged."

Hinata snorted, "You want to run away? With me?"

"Yes!" Kageyama exclaimed. "We go. We can go anywhere always we are with each other."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be nineteen soon," Kageyama gulped. "My father hasn't once taught me anything about being King. Hell, I don't even want the crown."

Hinata's widened, "Run away?"

Kageyama raised his eyebrow confused on Hinata's tone.

Hinata jumped to his feet. His hands run through his hair, messing it up even more. How could Hinata not think of that? How could he not want to run away with him? Hinata is a god for heavens sakes! No one can protect Kageyama more than he ever could! All Kenma keeps saying Kageyama will live nineteen human years, those nineteen years are up but what about the rest? He knows that Kenma created a room away from space and time for himself and the other gods. Hinata never asked for one until now.

Kenma can create a space for them. Unlimited space for the two of them to spend. Hinata can give Kageyama his paradise in that space. It was perfect for them. That also means Meiji can stay with them, he has a soft spot for the tiger. 

Hinata turned to Kageyama, "Don't get a big head but you're a genius!"

The black-haired boy blinked.

"Let's run away!" Hinata jumped up. "We can go anywhere? Want to visit Rome? Or how about Greece? Hell, let's go get some sunburn in Egypt! Anywhere you want to go, let's do it!"

Kageyama smiled, "When?"

"Before your birthday," Hinata said, quickly.

"Okay," Kageyama got to his feet. "Let's leave tonight!"

"Yes, tonight," Hinata grabbed Kageyama. "Then tomorrow we can fly on the sun chariot."

"But what about my father? Or anyone, they'll once I'm gone. What if it starts another war?"

"I'll handle it, Tobio," Hinata pulled Kageyama closer.

They pressed their foreheads together. They felt like forbidden lovers creating plans like this. It was like all the stories Kageyama has read or been told. The two lovers who couldn't be together so they do everything in their power to make to stay together. Kageyama has read families trying to keep the two lovers apart, their failed runaway attempts and he has even read one dying or both dying. Kageyama didn't want any of those outcomes.

He wanted to be alive with Hinata. He wanted every moment with Hinata. He needs that. He so desperately needs and wants that. Kageyama dreams for a happy ending.

\---

Asahi was weaving a blanket for Sugawara and Daichi when the sun blinded him. He dropped the blanket on his lap to cover his eyes. For a brief second, he hated being outside before he got used to it. He looked over to the side looking for Hinata. The sun only shines that bright in the Heavens if Hinata is around or Hinata is feeling a strong emotion. When he didn't see Hinata around he assumed Hinata must be feeling a strong emotion.

He looked back down to his blanket, he was about to weave when he felt someone sitting next to him on the bench. Asahi looked over to find Kenma sitting there. A sight Kenma barely seeks out Asahi. In fact, Asahi could count on his finger how many times Kenma would talk to him. A thing Asahi doesn't fault Kenma for, everyone has their friends and opinions about people. 

"Everything okay?" Asahi asked him.

Kenma blinked, "A plan has been made, between Hinata and Kageyama."

"Oh yeah?" Asahi said with a soft voice. "That explains the sun."

A frown crossed Kenma's face.

"Is it a bad plan?" Asahi asked, worried.

"No," Kenma shook his head. 

"Will it mess with fate?"

That made Kenma silent.

Asahi chuckled nervously, "Do you want me to reword that?"

"It won't mess with fate," Kenma said slowly.

Asahi looked at him curiously.

"You're one of the gods who's fate stays the same," Kenma looked at him. "Very rarely does it split from two paths but when it does, I was asked to avoid that at all costs. So I have. Right now, I never felt more guilty about fate."

"You have never failed us before," Asahi sighed. 

Kenma folded his hands together.

"I imagine my word won't mean a lot to you, Kenma," Asahi looked ahead. "But I believe whatever fate you had chosen for the world it will be a just one. It will only take time to get used too."

Asahi watched as Kenma stood to his feet. A sense of stillness pass through them. Deep down Asahi knew Kenma was thinking about what was just said. So Asahi kept silent allowing him to think. Kenma finally looked at Asahi, he gave him a small nod before walking away. Asahi followed Kenma's tense movements. But he didn't call them out or his behavior instead he turned back to his weaving. 

He thought about Kenma's words. Asahi knew it was Nishinoya who asked Kenma to watch over Asahi's fate. He knew Kenma would watch over Asahi's fate as he does for Kuroo's. But how he said ' _It won't mess with fate_ ' really made him think. What does that mean? What fate is Kenma planning for the world? Asahi sighed and put all his trust in Kenma. _Everything will be okay_ , he reassured himself. 

\---

Hinata watched as Kageyama rushed around the room. Meiji's large head was rested on Hinata's lap. Kageyama was going through his clothes wondering what would be best for their trips. He needed something not too flashy or gives signs that it was professionally done. Every now and then, a kimono was tossed behind him landing around the room. He let out a groan before turning around.

"Why don't I have any normal kimonos?" Kageyama asked no one.

"Hmm," Hinata pretended to think. "The reason might be because you're a prince."

Kageyama glared at him, "I wasn't looking for an answer."

"I know," Hinata grinned.

Kageyama wanted to argue but a sharp pain went through his ring finger traveling up his arm. He hissed looking down at the ring Hinata gave him. His dark blue eyes glared down at it as if it was going to say sorry. Hinata was right in front of Kageyama within a second. 

"What happened, Tobio?" Hinata asked him.

"The ring just . . . attacked me." Kageyama said, confused.

"That's impossible. This ring guards you against all harm," Hinata took Kageyama's hand. "I made sure of that."

"I know what I felt, Shouyou."

Hinata frowned.

Kageyama pulled his hand away, "Perhaps I made it up."

The sun-god followed Kageyama's movements. Kageyama made his way to his desk and sat down on the chair. With a slow-motion, he grabbed his mother's fan and opened it. He traced over the cherry blossom's designs. Hinata stood behind him looking at him through the mirror. Kageyama looked up at him with a shaky breath.

"Is it strange how nervous I am?" Kageyama asked him.

"No," Hinata shook his head. "I'm the happy-scared-impatient-can't-wait-nervous type."

"That makes no sense."

"Ah but it explains it all."

Kageyama smiled, "Should I ask for normal kimonos?"

"We're leaving tonight, Tobio. There is no way someone could make something that fast."

Kageyama closed his mother's fan setting it back down on the table.

"And besides not everyone wears kimonos," Hinata shrugged. "In Egypt, they were all sorts of clothing which range from loincloths to short skirts. But if you want something more covering, Roman men were togas! We can go anywhere you want!"

Kageyama spun around to face him, "Will we ever come back to Japan?"

"One day," Hinata murmured. "Long after they have forgotten you."

Again another pang shot through Kageyama making him jerk away from Hinata. Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. With a huff, Kageyama turned back around hoping that was his imagination. He leaned back against Hinata allowing his warmth to cover him completely. Hinata put his head on top of Kageyama's head wrapping his arms around this shoulders. 

They looked at each other through the mirror. Another silence taking them over. It was finally dawning on them how soon this was. Tonight was the night they will be together nothing tearing them apart. Hinata is going to find ways to keep Kageyama around forever. While Kageyama plans to spend the rest of his life with Hinata. Both of them were ready and nervous about the thing.

\---

Kuroo appeared in the house Kenma told him. He looked around before landing on the human male. Kuroo walked over to him, leaning down whispering in his ear. 

_Go to the castle,_ Kuroo whispered. _Shoot with this arrow and you won't miss. Strike the prince's heart._

A glazed look passed over the human's face. Kuroo waved his hand over the table creating a brand new bow and arrow. The arrow was black with a course to follow Kageyama once it was set loose. Kuroo backed away as he watched the human stand up. Before leaving the room, he covered the human's appearance from everyone and he knew Kenma was shielding him from watchful eyes. The human took ahold of the weapon and walked outside away from everyone's eyes. 

\---

Kenma walked inside Sugawara's room full of lists of pregnant women. Everyone and anyone who worships him. Kenma walked over to the nine-month list and raised one hand over it. He looked towards the side and ran his hand along the list, changing their fates to give birth now. All around him he hears mother's crying out for Sugawara, he heard the gods freaking out about how many where giving birth. 

But most importantly he felt Sugawara spreading his essence to thin until his protection on Kageyama faded.

He walked outside of Sugawara's room and made his way towards Lev's. A ping of him felt guilty for this but he had to let this happen. Kenma found Lev asleep on his bed with Yaku next to him. Kenma snapped his fingers allowing Nishinoya's protection to change fate to allow disorder in the Heavens. He then made his way to Asahi and Nishinoya's room, he opened the doors to find Asahi looking at him.

"Is this for the fate you foresaw?" Asahi asked him.

Kenma nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Keep Nishinoya in this room. No matter what do not let him out." Kenma said. "Not until you hear me call his name."

Asahi sighed, "Okay."

Kenma walked away already seeing Nishinoya heading towards their shared room. Kenma made himself appear on the castle grounds. He stayed near the walls and waited for the sun to go down. Around him felt chaos but he needed one more thing to do. He needed to get that ring off of Kageyama's finger. 

\---

Kageyama and Hinata snuck outside of the room and made their way towards the yard. Kageyama kept Meiji behind him in order to keep her calm. It was like a daring adventure for the two of them. Hinata stopped moving when he heard guards coming their way. Once again he tried to use his powers but he could feel why. Above him the Heavens were in chaos, no one's powers were working expect for Sugawara. They were all giving it to him due to the recent needs of Sugawara and their women's births.

He narrowed his eyes. Kageyama felt a sharp pain in his ring, he looked down not enjoying the feeling but he has to be quiet. He looked away praying the pain would go away but it didn't seem too. Once the guard passed, Hinata grabbed Kageyama and pulled him after him. The moment Hinata grabbed his hand, Kageyama felt as if it was on fire. He pulled away from Hinata as if he was a disease.

Hinata looked back to him. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he watched as Kageyama's arm turned black. With a panic, he ripped off the ring pulling it to his face. Kageyama wanted to ask him but he felt a sharp pain enter his chest. A choked sound left his mouth. He looked down to find an arrow piercing through his chest.

"Sh-Shouyou?" Kageyama choked out.

Hinata looked over. His brown eyes widened as he saw Kageyama's chest. Kageyama slumped forward, falling against Hinata who was shell shocked. All the could feel was Kageyama's blood smearing against his chest, Kageyama's weight against him and counted five before Kageyama stopped breathing. Finally, Hinata fell against the ground staring down at Kageyama.

A shaky hand reaches out to touch Kageyama's still body. With his brown eyes still widened, he touched the arrow sticking through Kageyama's chest. Hitched breathes left his mouth.

"No, no, no, no," Hinata repeated. A single tear rolled down his face. "NOOOOOOO!"

The full moon disappeared replaced by the sun. Hinata held onto Kageyama's body letting out a gut-wrenching scream. All around him, he felt the Earth set on fire but he was only focused on one thing.

Kageyama's dead body lying in his arms.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hinata burns the Earth, Kenma races to finish the future he has seen before. He just hopes he can beat the fury of Hinata's emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here! I'm so you enjoyed the story and I hope it entertained you until the very end! I like writing this different twist of them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

The heavyweight of Kageyama's body rested on Hinata's arms. Yet all he could see was red as he felt the heat of sun surrounding his body. The only common sense he had was keeping Kageyama away from the fire. Though it didn't stop him from screaming bloody murder. All he could feel was Kageyama's lack of breathing. 

Why did Hinata take his eyes off of Kageyama? Why did the ring attack Kageyama? Why didn't he protect Kageyama!? Why? Why? Why? Hinata couldn't stop asking himself these questions. All he wanted was to keep Kageyama by his side. Now he was died in Hinata's arms, forever gone. Forever away from Hinata's grasp. 

That thought alone made the flames on the Earth burn brighter. Kageyama was gone. He probably was greeting Iwaizumi's gates right now. Once he passes judgment, he will be lost to Hinata forever. His memories of life will be stripped away. He will no longer remember their time spent together. All the times in their field, their volleyball practices, their trips to the town, their sun chariot rides, or their late nights being with each other. Kageyama will be another soul in Iwaizumi's realm with no name, no memories, or no life.

And it was Hinata's fault. He didn't watch him over him as he promised. He promised the late Queen Yua, himself, and Kageyama. He broke his word to the one person he loves the most. He broke his promise to Kageyama. That thought gave him more power to his flames. 

In the Heavens, chaos exploded somehow more. Kenma could feel Lev's power becoming uncontrollable. Lev was grabbing at the ground trying to keep everything in but he was in so much pain. Yaku tried to reach out to Lev but his hands were burnt the moment he touched his lover. Nishinoya found himself running around even though his body felt like it was on fire. He barged into Lev's room, almost collapsing on the ground from the pure chaos. He looked at Yaku.

"The Earth is falling apart!" Yaku shouted over Lev's screams. "Hinata is burning the Earth!"

"That explains the feeling," Nishinoya muttered to himself. "Why is the Earth burning?"

"Kageyama died."

" _Now Asahi_ ," Kenma whispered into the air.

Asahi appeared behind Nishinoya, who felt him staring. Asahi begged Nishinoya to find out what is wrong so Nishinoya did. Nishinoya turned around, sharing a loving look with Asahi then he made himself appear in front of Hinata but fell to his knees by the heat. He looked around to find the castle already melted to the ground, with the servants running away screaming. Even if he was kneeling in Japan, he felt people screaming or dying from the flames spreading around the Earth. He looked down at his arms seeing his brown skin slowly turning coal-black like the grass around them. 

"H-Hinata!" Nishinoya shouted. 

But it didn't stop Hinata. 

"HINATA! LOOK OVER AT ME!" Nishinoya shouted.

Hinata did but it was him. Instead of the warm brown eyes, they were black all around. His skin was almost as red as the flames behind him. It wasn't the Hinata he created all those centuries ago. This was something brand new, almost demon-like. It made Nishinoya think of Iwaizumi's creatures for the punishment realm. He was glad he didn't bring Asahi here cause this would have broken his gentle giant's heart. 

"He's gone," Hinata dead voice broke through.

Nishinoya looked down at Hinata's arms. There laid Kageyama but it wasn't the version Nishinoya has seen the past years. This one was pale with an arrow poking through his chest. He knew he made a command to kill Kageyama if Hinata didn't tell the prince who he was. It was to save Asahi. He would have done anything to save Asahi but the scene across from him made him regret ever making that command all those years ago.

He didn't know what to do or say.

Next to him, Sugawara appeared almost weakening himself by appearing. Even as the Earth burned, the women still gave birth and pleaded for him to watch over them. For him to save their children. But his eyes widened when he saw the sight in front of him. He felt his own heartbreak when he realized the one thing late Queen Yua asked him, he didn't fulfill it. 

Hinata looked over at Sugawara. A bland, dead look passed his face when his eyes landed on Sugawara. Just like Nishinoya, he felt his heartbreaking by the sight of Hinata. It was worst than his promise to late Queen Yua. 

"He's gone," Hinata repeated to Sugawara.

A small part of Sugawara wanted to believe Kageyama is alive. That he is weak and only becoming weaker with the flames around them. But he knew that isn't true. Otherwise, Hinata would burn the Earth if Kageyama was still alive. He would have done everything to keep Kageyama alive. Sugawara started to make plans to stop this madness. He had to stop Hinata before everything they created will be lost forever.

Nishinoya looked at Sugawara panicked, "What do we do?!"

"I don't know," Sugawara admitted.

"He's gone," Hinata repeated.

"Do you think he sees us?" Nishinoya asked Sugawara.

"No," Sugawara shook his head. "I don't."

The flames wrapped around the Earth bringing Nishinoya's brown skin turning coal-black until Nishinoya fell on his stomach. Kenma made himself visible behind Hinata. He chewed on his bottom lip and touched Hinata's temples with his hands. Hinata's tried to jerk away from Kenma. A strange light glowed from Kenma's hands, glazing Hinata's eyes until Hinata went slack against Kenma. The flames cooled down but still burned the Earth.

Kenma gritted his teeth together trying to keep Hinata still. He was showing him the future he saw all those years ago. Though he doesn't know how long he can hold Hinata back. Kenma showed Hinata the future after he burned the Earth. But most importantly, he showed him Kageyama alive and breathing. Kenma felt himself becoming weaker in order to keep him still.

"Shouyou," Kenma gritted through his teeth. "Watch the fate you were born with."

_The sun and the moon were destined to circle the Earth. One day at a time. Slowly, the Earth started to ignore his creations due to the curse. While the Sky started to give the Earth's creations more love. It was said he doted on them, giving them the attention they wanted. The Sky gave the Moon his space, his way of life. He also gave the Moon his blessing to marry the Stars. While the Sky watched over the Sun giving the orange-haired boy anything he dreamed of._

_They say the Sky and the Sun create the father and son dynamic. Everyone knows the Sun doesn't flirt around with the mortals or other gods. He has never blinked an eye at them. The Sun gets flustered around the Beauty god but that's it. There have been stories passing around that the Sun refuses to settle down. They say he doesn't plan to marry or fall in love. Yet the Fate god has seen it._

_The Fate god saw a mortal prince being born from death. He saw the mortal resembling his mother but holds his father's wits. He saw a boy with straight black hair, pale skin, and a tall, toned body. Most importantly, he saw the dark blue eyes. It had no shade to compare to, not the night sky or the jewels buried in the Earth. It was the shade that will bewitch the Sun god._

_Queen Yua begged for the child who would bewitch the Sun god. She wished for a child for herself and the kingdom, a nice healthy child. The gods all debated whether the child would be good enough for the realm they have. The Fate god convinced them for Queen Yua to have the child. The Prince who will live for nineteen human years, the crown will never touch his head. The Fate god spoke about how the Prince's fate is intertwined with someone on the Earth. He saw the Sun god and the Prince's life intertwined with each other until the end of time._

_The Fate god saw all their time together. Their days spent in the town, their days running away from the castle, their days spent in their field. The Fate god saw it all. He allowed the Sun god to see it. He allowed the Sun god to relive it all once again._

_Finally, he showed the Sun god the future he saw for the mortal Prince. He showed the many clothing styles the mortal Prince will wear. All the beautiful kimonos slowly shifted into basic kimonos. The kimonos soon shifted into strange modern clothing, baggy pants, button-up shirts, and more strange clothing. Yet it was the mortal Prince's face. With each picture change, the Sun god stood by the mortal Prince's side, his clothing matching up with the mortal Prince's._

_Until a final image flashed. It was the two of them standing by each other's side. They were back to back, arms crossed over their chest with proud grins across their faces._

A single tear fell down Hinata's face. Kenma looked over to see Nishinoya pushing himself up to his knees now. His skin was still coal-black but it looked to be returning to normal. Nishinoya looked at Kenma with his eyebrows furrowed together. Kenma held his hands started to burn by Hinata's skin. He looked down to see Hinata's grip on Kageyama began to loosen. Kageyama fell on the ground allowing Kenma to speak.

"Take the arrow out," Kenma gritted out.

Sugawara did what Kenma said, "Now what?"

"Give him your blood," Kenma huffed. "Nishinoya you need to make him immortal."

"A god?" Nishinoya asked confused.

"No," Kenma felt his legs becoming weak. "Just immortal!"

Nishinoya opened his mouth to say something but Kenma yelled at the both of them to move on. 

Sugawara sliced his thumb so his blood could cover Kageyama's wound. Nishinoya then grabbed the unburnt dirt around them and sprinkled it on top of Kageyama. Kenma chewed on his bottom lip but fell on his knees. He forgot how much power it takes for him to show the entire fate of one person to another god. Kenma also forgot how long it takes for Nishinoya to bring a dead mortal to be immortal.

Kenma's grip let go of Hinata's head. He fell backward landing in someone's arms. His golden eyes looked up to find Kuroo, looking straight forward with narrowed eyes. He leaned against Kuroo allowing himself to pass out already seen the future. 

The flames around them burned hot now once again melting the area around them. Nishinoya gritted his teeth trying to work as his skin was on fire. He looked around to see if Iwaizumi is around. Suddenly, the Underworld god appeared next to him. His brown eyes were narrowed, he waved his hand over Kageyama's face. A light grey mist appeared over Kageyama's face. Kageyama gasped as he opened his eyes.

Nishinoya covered both of them in an Earth dune. It blocked them from sight from everyone else. Kageyama looked around with panicked eyes before landing on Nishinoya. The Earth god looked at him with serious brown eyes. Kageyama sat up rubbing his chest from where the arrow hit. Nishinoya leaned back, putting his balled fist on his thighs. Kageyama moved away from Nishinoya.

"I was dead," Kageyama said.

"I'm more powerful than the other gods around," Nishinoya told him. "But you make Hinata stronger. You're only human."

Kageyama gulped.

"Your death caused my domain to burn," He held out his burnt arms. "Your death caused millions to die. Your death caused the sky to blacken. Your death caused the oceans to recede. How can a simple human cause all that?"

"Is Hinata okay?" Kageyama finally spoke.

"Honest? No, he isn't. Right now he thinks you're dead and never coming back. Not even Kenma's fate can stop him from burning everything down."

"Then let him see me!" Kageyama shouted, getting in Nishinoya's face. "I can stop him!"

Nishinoya stared in his eyes.

"I can knock some sense into him! Just let me out and see him!" Kageyama pleaded. "Please. He's going to hurt himself!"

"Okay," Nishinoya raised his chin. "Save him."

The Earth dune dropped around them. Kageyama instantly felt himself overheat from the flames coming their way. He turned to see Hinata staring straight forward, eyes pure black and flames radiating off his body. He didn't waste any time to rush forward grabbing Hinata by the shoulders. His hands were burning from the slightest contact. But he didn't pull back instead he pulled Hinata in front of him.

"H-Hinata?" Kageyama asked, voice breaking.

The Sun god stared forward.

Kageyama moved his hands to grab Hinata's face. It still burned but he wanted to bring Hinata back to him. He needed him back. So he pressed their foreheads together praying that he will come back. Hinata's strangled breath blew against Kageyama's face. Kageyama allowed everything around him fade away and focus on Hinata. The Sun god didn't take notice of Kageyama.

"Hinata?" Kageyama asked once again. Bringing confidence in his voice. "Hey, you gotta come back. I'm here. I'm alive!"

Hinata stilled in his grip.

"It's me," Kageyama whispered. "You gotta now. The Earth is burning. You're losing everything you care about you if you don't stop."

"Don't care," Hinata gritted through his teeth. "Tobio's gone."

"But I'm not! I'm right here in front of you, Hinata. Use your eyes and look at me!" Kageyama shook him.

Hinata blinked.

Slowly, his coal-black eyes turned back into his soft brown eyes. Hinata looked at Kageyama with wide eyes. The flames around them dropped, leaving a burnt Earth and smoke rising into the sky. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's face with tears running down his face. He tackled Kageyama to the ground, who yelled at him, but Hinata ignored him. He started to touch Kageyama's face, his arms, his chest, and finally lacing their hands together. Hinata breathless laughed against Kageyama's neck.

"Tobio," Hinata breathed. "You're alive!"

"I am," Kageyama replied.

Without thinking or perhaps without care, Hinata kissed Kageyama's face. Everywhere there was free skin he kissed there. He felt so relieved, so happy that Kageyama is alive right now. Hinata didn't know what he saw was imagined or if it was a horrible nightmare but he didn't care! Kageyama was here. He was alive underneath him. He was breathing underneath him. He was blinking underneath him. He was smiling underneath him. Kageyama was there alive, breathing, blinking, and smiling. 

The only problem is he can't feel or hear a heartbeat. Hinata tore himself away from Kageyama with wide eyes. Kageyama sat up with confusion written across his face. The Sun god looked around to see the damage he did. The scorched Earth, the melted castle, and the cries of the injured people. He isn't sure how many survived inside the castle or anywhere. He looked over to find Nishinoya's skin burnt, Sugawara looked frazzled but not burnt. That didn't stop the guilt clawing at his throat. He turned around to find Kuroo holding a passed out Kenma. 

It was odd though, Kuroo didn't look angry at him instead he looked guilty also.

Hinata filed to find out what that is later. He turned back to face Kageyama, who was still looking at him confused but didn't say anything. A part of him tried to hear Kageyama's heartbeat. He rubbed his temple's, eyes shutting closed. Why can't he hear Kageyama's heartbeat? Is he still stuck in that horrible dream? Why would Kenma's vision lie to him? Why is he taking Kageyama away from him?

The flames slowly formed by his panicked thoughts. He could feel Kageyama's hands back on his shoulders but are they really his? Is he still in that horrible dream? Why? Oh, why? But Nishinoya's clear voice cut through his panicked thoughts.

"As long I exist," Nishinoya's calm voice said. "Then Kageyama will."

Hinata opened his eyes looking over at him.

"That's what Kenma mentioned all those years ago," Nishinoya looked up. "He will live nineteen human years. He's done that now he can live with you, Hinata."

Hinata allowed his hands to drop to his lap.

"Now, I gotta find a really good healer. Not to mention rebuild our world," Nishinoya stood up. He looked down at him. "But you should lay low, Hinata. The humans aren't going to like you for a good minute."

Hinata watched as they disappeared from his view. He didn't have time to apologize to Kuroo, Sugawara, Kenma, or Nishinoya but they left. He pressed his lips together already hearing the humans cursing his name. He looked back at Kageyama who was looking at him.

Hinata knew at that moment, he didn't care if the humans hated him because he has Kageyama. They both have each other. And thanks to Nishinoya, they will always have each other. He could never thank him enough. 

\---

It took over one hundred years to rebuild the Earth. It took over two hundred years for Nishinoya to completely heal. And it took over five hundred years for the humans to spin a story about the Sun god's wrath. The story was told about the Sun god's true lover dying allowing him to burn the Earth. It was said the humans killed his lover so the Sun god gave back what they deserve. The flames that once made Hinata hated by so many, he became a sorry figure. Where the humans pity him every time the story was told.

Though he refuses to let anyone know the truth even if people wanted too. He has heard of their theories of who his lover could be. A Princess from a distant island who was married off to another Lord only to die from a broken heart. A girl from the nearby town who died from an illness. A Prince who rejected him but later died on the battlefield. A boy from the town who was stoned to death by the people. Hinata listened to it all with wide eyes due to the cruelness of their deaths. But he never said anything to correct them nor did he ever want them too.

He, after all, had Kageyama by his side. All the years, all the days, all the months Kageyama was by his side. Nishinoya's promise was true and real, Kageyama is alive thanks to Nishinoya. He also found himself thankful to Kenma for allowing him to see the fate Kageyama and he was destined to have. 

There were days when Kageyama and he fought to the point the sun heated the Earth. There were days when they refused to talk to each other since their fights were so severe cutting into their insecurities. It could take days or weeks for them to make up but in the end, they always did. On the days they were together, on the days when they did makeup, they say the sun glows the brightest it's ever been. 

Kageyama and he also lived lives on Earth. Sometimes they are noble lords other times they are simple shoemakers. They even fought in Japan's wars or became Emperor bodyguards. But their favorite lives where being volleyball players or high school students. When they could simply fall in love all over again with everyone around them to see. Not to mention playing in the major leagues was always a bonus.

Sometimes they lived lives as opposite team members to see how well they can play without each other. At first, it was hard to be apart and see how well Hinata works with other teams but in the end, they always went back to each other. No matter how bad they were in their normal classes, well Kageyama only needs to get his focus off of volleyball to study properly, they found themselves glued back to the court. 

They always went to one school over and over again. Karasuno High School. A simple high school that had their highs and their lows, had their own staff and students but it was important to them. It was built on their field. It was one of the few places Hinata's flames didn't burn. Perhaps he couldn't lose another thing that Kageyama and he shared. He knew he burned the castle because of the bad memories it had on Kageyama. He knew he saved the town because it was Kageyama's and his first day together. 

He was grateful he didn't burn the field because they wouldn't have Karasuno High School to relive their many lives.

"Hinata?" Kageyama poked his arm. "Why are you staring at the wall like a dumbass?"

Ah, another thing that has changed over time. Kageyama now can speak his mind due to him no longer being a Prince stuck in the castle walls. Meaning he has caught onto the idea of cursing in his everyday conversation. 

Hinata looked away from the wall, blinking to find where they are. They are inside the Karasuno gym with some of the other gods who took form as mortals to live different lives. He saw Sugawara smirking his way. Daichi talking to Tanaka, who was threatening to rip off his shirt with Nishinoya cheering him on. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were practicing their blocks. Hinata looked around to see the other gods were talking amongst the humans. Especially Asahi who looked at home as he spoke to the human teammates.

"Was I?" Hinata finally asked.

"Yeah," Kageyama spun he volleyball in his hands. "What were you thinking?"

"About how I am going to beat you in this next game!"

"You're delusional if you think you can beat me!"

"You guys are on the same team!" Daichi sighed from exhaustion.

"Then put us on the opposite teams," Hinata put his hands on his hips.

"No way," Ennoshita shook his head. "Somehow you guys fight even more when you're on opposite teams!"

Hinata and Kageyama started to argue that they don't. But everyone watched with amusement, even Sugawara who titled his head to the side. He thought back to late Queen Yua who begged for a child. A child for both her kingdom and her. He remembers their council and how they all debated whether the child was good enough for the land. He found himself happy that Kenma told them Kageyama would be born. Otherwise, he wouldn't have these moments with Hinata and Kageyama.

He also likes how the sun shines differently. 

\---

By the end of the day, the gods all returned to their rooms in the Heavens. Hinata and Kageyama appeared in their shared room. Hinata found himself laying back on the bed as Meiji curled at the end of the bed. Kageyama looked over at him with his eyebrows raised. Their book bags were strung out on the floor, random volleyballs around, and of course other items they collected over the years decorated their room. Kageyama sat on the bed, rubbing Meiji's large head.

"What are you thinking?" Hinata asked him, smiling.

"I'm thinking," Kageyama turned to his large jewelry wall. "I need another necklace."

"Oh no."

"No! I've seen a really beautiful one at the mall after practice. It's a simple silver chain with a beautiful amber gemstone!" 

Hinata grinned, "But didn't we get you a whole amber gemstone set in Italy? Not to mention that giant headpiece from New Zealand back in 1848." 

"Yes," Kageyama shrugged. "And I love them and still wear them."

"But you want this new necklace?"

"It's simple."

"Simple?" Hinata laughed. "You haven't had a simple jewelry piece since the Hollywood Glam era."

"Aubery had a lovely pearl necklace don't ya think?"

Hinata pulled Kageyama closer to him, "I still think it looks better on you."

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Hinata looked down at him. "Why did this one catch your eye?"

He watched as the black-haired boy's face turn bright red. Hinata raised his eyebrow waiting for Kageyama to speak but he didn't. That made the Sun god poke at Kageyama, begging him to tell him why. Kageyama tried to roll away but Hinata refused for him to leave his grip. Hinata hovered over Kageyama with a wide smile. Kageyama huffed, looking past him trying to keep his eyes away from Hinata.

"Come to think about it," Hinata grinned. "Amber has been taking up more of your collection every day now. I barely see the sapphires, the rubies, the diamonds, or the jades. Just the ambers filling the rows."

Kageyama let out another huff again.

"I'm not complaining, Tobio. I think the jewelry looks great against your skin. But ambers have been your obsession since your pearl era." Hinata said.

"You'll laugh," Kageyama muttered.

"Maybe not. Or maybe I will be so moved by your reasoning, I'll end up buying you every single amber in the world!"

Kageyama looked over at him. Hinata motioned for him to say something.

"The ambers," Kageyama gulped. "They make me think of you, Shouyou."

Hinata was too stunned to say something.

Kageyama reached up to touch Hinata's orange hair, "When I wear an amber I think of you holding me. Or when I see one passing by I instantly think of you. That's why I want ambers all the time."

Without wasting any time, Hinata leaned down to kiss Kageyama who kissed back. Hinata pulled back, smiling so large he swore his face was going to split in half.

"I'll buy every damn amber jewelry you want, Tobio!" Hinata exclaimed.

He kissed him again. His hand tangled with Kageyama's feeling the ring he bought him all those centuries ago. Hinata remembers begging Kageyama to throw the ring away. It didn't protect him when he needed it most but Kageyama was a stubborn man. Kageyama wanted to keep the ring because it was the very first thing Hinata had ever bought him. He knew how fond Kageyama is of the ring so he never pressed the matter again.

Though he always enjoyed the feeling the ring felt against his hand. It was a reminder to him. It allowed Hinata to relieve everything he has shared with Kageyama since they first met. All the memories that refuse to leave his head. It always brought smiles to his face. It also made him want to keep making more memories with Kageyama. He wants every day filled with something new so he could remember it forever.

"Hey Tobio?" Hinata asked him.

Kageyama replied with a hum.

"What would you say if I told you are the Sun god's heart?" He asked, grinning.

The black-haired boy blushed, "I say you really are a mushy gushy idiot."

"Well," Hinata leaned down. "Go ahead and say it."

They both shared a small smile. 

With the one thing whispering in the air between them. Kageyama is the Sun God's Heart. 


End file.
